Embrasser Obscurite
by Linariel
Summary: AU Consumed by bitterness for the mortal race Phantom enslaved his once beloved town. Many tried overthrow him but failed. Who knew the one thing that would change him would be a young teenage girl with a mind of her own  DxS
1. Incertitude

**A/N: This story is AU which stands for Alternate Universe so anything in this story that seems out of place such as the characters personalites a bit is intended. However I promise you this story does not bash any DP characters and is pure fun nothing more. Not much else to say except this is a joint rp me and my buddy came up with. And it was so good we wanted to show it on here. So we rewrote it as a story. Lydia (Linariel) played Danny, and Lya (Neverland5) played Sam. We both played other random DP characters but those are the main ones. We both own art accounts on deviantART (linariel, and WalksThroughWalls). **

_**This used to be on a joint account till I moved it here because it was getting tiring switching from account to account. Someone reccomend I bring it back but I decided I'd post it here since I shall be writing it still.**_

**We just hope you guys like our work and Read and Review cause the more reviews the faster we finish the chapters.**

_**Disclaimer: **__We do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none._

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

_Lydia, and Lyanne _

**Chapter I: Incertitude**

* * *

To the outside world Amity Park looked like a prospering banquet of life, simple yet at the same time well maintained. Sure it didn't usually have a peaceful appearance but that wasn't bad no it was normal for any town. It was boring to many, and not the ideal place to others. Some say it was filled with gang members, crooks, and low lives. Not the best place to raise a family. Others saw it as just too old fashioned. It had no malls, no major stores, and no fast food chains.

It was run down a useless piece of land for those who enjoyed old fashioned way. Yet there were rumors that no inhabitant from there ever came to greet the outside world. All utter nonsense of course, very big lies. Still it was nothing that the wealthy would truly enjoy.

_So why are we moving here?_ The young fourteen year old dryly thought to herself as she looked to the shady landscape in the photograph from the research she'd done in the town. Young Samantha Elizabeth Manson, heiress to the deli toothpick fortune was not at all snobby in fact she kind of liked the fact that this town they were moving to looked so dark, and mysterious, sort of reminded her of one of her gothic novels. She wasn't into money in the least in fact sometimes she thought of disinheriting her own self to escape the lap of luxury for a more quiet easy going life.

No the only reason she didn't understand why they were moving to Amity, was because her parents chose to leave behind their mansion. Her own parents! The cream of the crop always wanting everything to be done for them, we're moving to a place with no business opportunities, and no servants.

Yes one of the reasons they we're moving was because recently Alexander Caldwell a close friend of her father passed away and left in his will a nice house in Amity Park to him. But they didn't have to move there. Oh yes this was great she just wondered when she looked at both of her parent's with those cheery smiles on their faces. If they needed physiological help, they could be a bit eccentric but at the moment, as stated before this was clearly unlike them.

They still had at least an hour till they would reach it. So, Sam decided to avoid her parents constant bickering, and cheery speaking to read. But soon after the first few sentences her amethyst eyes grew incredibly heavy and soon she found her self dozing off, to a dreamless slumber.

It felt like maybe only ten minutes when the sugary voice of her mother Pamela Manson interrupted her nap. "Sam... Sam wake up sweetie," gently pushing at her shoulder.

Half in the middle of sleeping and awaking the young teen replied drowsily. "Just give me five more minutes." She had been in the middle of a dark fitful sleep and wasn't in the mood to be greeted by daylight yet.

Then the strong and dignified voice of her father Jeremy Manson caught on. "Honey we're here...we just arrived at our new home."

Forcing her eyes open, she rubbed them, and blinked. "We're here already? That was a short ride." _that was faster then I thought it would be._ Sam thought to herself amazed.

Her mother looked to her apologetically. "Actually no sweetie you were asleep for half of the trip." she then smiled warmly pushing her out the door. "Now come and see our new home." She said dramatically as if she was displaying one of her many dresses she usually forced Sam to try on. That was when she could catch her.

Deciding to humor her mother she turned to have a look at the place. Her eyes beheld a medium sized colonial mansion with a homey, yet elegant look to it, painted in a creamy eggshell color, with burgundy trimming it wasn't a bad looking house. _A step up from all those fancy mansions we've lived at in the past._ she still couldn't understand why her parents chose this place. But whatever reason one look at the house, and it was safe to assume with a minor paint job in darker colors it would probably become her favorite home they've ever lived in. Even the grass was neatly trimmed with a small garden with flowers in different splashes of color from every spot they turned, growing at the sides surrounding a small but roomy porch.

After getting a good look at the home. She then decided to inspect the town that surrounded them. She raised an eye brow when she noticed what it looked like. _This isn't like the snapshots showed._ To be saying that was an understatement it was _nothing_ like the internet described. It was desolate the whole place. Her neighborhood was exceedingly quiet. Not even a random child was playing about in the streets. No laughter, no voices, everything felt so empty. It was dark too. Not one place was colorful save for her house and few others that weren't even as nice. She could have sworn that the small cottage across the street on the left hand side had burned marks on it, and a window broke open.

_Something doesn't seem right here._ She thought to herself. The town gave off a peculiar feeling to it, even without the messed up neighborhood. Glancing at her parents they didn't seem to notice the way everything else around them looked. They were too busy looking straight ahead. _Of course they don't notice they usually only pay attention to their place not others, that's unless they can measure up to their standers. _

She shivered slightly pulling her black jacket closer to her. Sam didn't feel good about this place. She might be Goth, and into things that are despairing. But she wasn't stupid there was something not right about this whole town, and she couldn't help but feel that someone somewhere was watching her from behind, with their eyes locked on her every move, it made her hairs stand up.

"SAMMYKINS!" chirped her mother in her loud melodious voice.

The young Goth turned to glare daggers at her mother. "Stop calling me that!" she hated that nickname with every inch of her being.

But the woman remained unmoved quite used to her daughter giving her that look or tone; she'd done it a lot frequently. Her usual smile remained planted on her face as she spoke as if Sam had never said anything. "Sweetie, go ahead inside the house, while we get the other truck load of things out."

_You mean supervise._ She said in her head. Her parents wouldn't lift a finger to do manual labor. Not as long as they could afford the finer things in life. Both had come from rich families so she had a feeling that they'd never done anything on there own.

"Um… actually mom, I'm going to go look around you know do a little exploring." She asked cheerfully though she didn't really feel this way at the moment this place was bugging her too much to just ignore it. _There's something about this place that doesn't feel right. I need to find out what it is._

* * *

A lone shadow flew over Amity Park which in turn he considered his property. The small town which had once been an ever prospering banquet of life as the tour guide still read was now silent except for the unanimous screams of people who were being frightened by a random ghost. The figure smirked as he looked on to his Empire. This was his kingdom his home now his throne. Examining the landscape of utter chaos he couldn't help but chuckle. Then his dark red eyes caught site of a few moving vans followed by a limo entering the city on the outside it looked normal but on the inside after a while a newbie would understand things. Though they never could tell anyone what they saw for nobody who came in ever came out.

Eyeing the newest residence once they arrived at the old Caldwell house, he examined them carefully. They seemed fairly well to do and rich though witless. One of the many reasons he could think of them choosing such a desolate place as this to live. _The things people do for excitement._ he thought rolling his eyes. Then a twisted a smirk came on his face. Oh they'd get excitement alright but not the way they were hoping. His eyes rested on them examining his latest victims. Not too much of a sight but they did intrigue him which never was good thing.

The human who yelled to the young teenager seemed to be a snobby lady, a little too much of a pain. As many humans were. But something about her charge, the teenager was different. She was pretty as humans go but he had learned long ago not to judge just by looks. And he still coughed up green blood at times to show for the wound he received. But this one still needed to be watched. She knew too much her parents seemed to only focus on their self. But this girl she focused on everything around her. In fact she was almost interesting; she was very tense somehow she already seemed to guess just what her parents had gotten into. Not that it would matter much. He doubted they'd believe her if she stated her facts. He smirked she'd still have to be watched especially close.

Watching the girl leave her sheltered home to bravely step in a check the world around her, she seemed determined to find out what was up. Sighing he shook his head, yes he'd definitely have to keep an eye on her. She seemed to not have gotten the meaning of the saying. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Well this could be fun, he'd been bored so much lately with most of his subjects barring themselves in their houses to escape from him, that he'd hardly had a scare since then. _Poor little thing she doesn't even know what can happen when you decided to venture outside the line of safety._ Soon he fell into the shadows following her as she made her way across town.

* * *

Sam walked along the empty sidewalk looking around, turning her head every single time she heard a sound, she was practically paranoid. The places she saw around her was just as abandoned as her neighborhood, she'd thought at least the police station would be functioning but to her utter shock all that remained of it was a sign, and a pile of ashes. The same scorch marks could be found on almost every building in town. The only shop the town had was a supermarket, and clothing store in one, and it to was closed. This part shouldn't have surprised her since it was nearly ten by her watch.

_What's wrong with this place?_ She thought to herself, but also thought otherwise. Maybe she was just being paranoid. There could easily be a curfew. But that didn't explain why the only light that emitted in town was from the moon which shined bright enough to light her way around places. She still couldn't help thinking about the ruined police station she could almost smell dried blood when she'd been there. If only she could have seen more. "I should have brought a flashlight." She muttered to herself as she could see perfectly well at night but it was pitch black in some areas, this in itself made things difficult.

She went ahead a few steps near an alley when she heard a sudden thud that made her jump. She looked around and saw that there was nothing, still thinking that she was just fearful and nervous. But what caught her attention was the sudden cold rush she felt. "Ok this is definitely not normal, since when does it get freezing cold when it was just warm a few seconds ago?" Sam asked herself. She did not notice very close behind her a shadow followed her every move.

* * *

The figure's crimson eyes watched her from behind not ready to make his presence known just yet. He had followed her around every where she went which was virtually a good portion of the town. All the while he admired his handiwork on all of the messes as humans would state it. He'd state it getting rid of the offenders, and teaching his subjects to mind.

His thoughts wandered once and awhile and when they reached the alley way he couldn't help but watch his prey as she slowly got herself into a closed up space. Smirking he enjoyed the sense of fear she gave off though at the same time he frowned a bit finding not as much as many of his subjects would. She was closed up. But there was something about the way she acted something so much different then any of the others.

His thoughts wandered too long and soon he found one of his foolish human habits that he had never really fully conquered came out as he bumped into one of the nearby trashcans, then cursed himself for already giving away his presence. It had startled her but he couldn't just destroy the can like most of his slaves. He wasn't witless in anyway. He'd take his anger out later for now he watched the girl silently.

"Somehow I get this feeling like I'm being watched, and it's a creepy sensation" she said out loud to no one. Not really caring if the person, thing, or whatever it was following her heard her. She continued to walk, but now faster, she felt something, and she knew that she wasn't alone. Whatever it was she had to be careful or it might turn out to be a scary situation. She peeked at a dark alley to see if someone was hiding there, maybe trying to scare her off. She got closer and noticed a pair of yellow eyes looking back at her. Every hair on her body stood up she walked backwards but tripped in the process. The eyes got near and out of the shadows. Sam sighed with relief to see what scared her half to death came to be. A little grayish blue kitten came out of the shadows and landed on her lap meowing, and staring those big yellow eyes at her.

She took a deep breath letting out her fear, smiling slightly glad to finally see some form of life in this town. "So it was you who gave me the big scare huh?" she cooed to the little bundle of fluff while petting its' soft fur. The feline soon gave off a musical purr which echoed through alley bringing sound and a bit of comfort to the once tense teenager. _Well that proves that this town is okay. I mean a little innocent thing like this would never be here otherwise._

The temperature seemed to have dropped all of a sudden for the second time and it made Sam nervous again. The kitten jumped off her lap, and ran off hissing. It was clearly not fond of whatever had entered the alley. Sam got up from the cold floor and looked around. This time she saw it...the shadow...the figure. Sam felt the cold sensation once more, she couldn't move, she was too scared to even run.

Her stalker grinned from in the shadows. Then spoke in his cold voice that seemed both deadly calm and so blank to emotions. "Hello." she remained silent this both seemed to have annoyed, and amused him. "I know you can hear me girl."

"Who are you?" was the only thing that came to her mind to say. She stood there staring and didn't move a single muscle in her body.

"No one important or at least..." His red eyes flashed crimson in the darkness. Making them more noticeable, "no one you need to worry about." then he whispered in a hush tone barely loud enough to be heard. "For now."

Sam's eyes went wide at seeing the red eyes. It scared her, she knew whoever he was...or whatever he is was not normal. And why was he following her there was something fishy about the whole idea. Sam attempted to stay calm, and made a serious face, trying not to show any fear. "I'm not afraid of you, either you tell me what exactly you are or why you were even following me in the first place, or I will just stand here and wait until you decide to show your face in front of me" Sam said. She may have seemed brave but she was panicking on the inside mentally slapping herself for that remark. Whoever this was she could just tell by the voice and those hypnotic red eyes, that he was dangerous.

"You don't order around your superior's girl." he replied with a sneer, then seemed to quit speaking for a moment, pausing to let silence envelope till he spoke again. "I suppose I will show you my appearance it's not like I care what your race thinks of me."

"My race what are you talking about?" Sam asked with a mixture of confusion, and fright. If she wasn't afraid she would have not spared a moment to snap back at him for calling her girl. She wasn't little, and judging by his voice he wasn't to much older then her.

Slowly the stalker stepped out of the shadows to reveal a young man no more then seventeen. He didn't seem human, and at the same time he did. His eyes were that same crimson color she saw in the shadows they seemed to stare into her very soul. His hair was snow white. He wore a black spandex suit with a DP insignia. On his back was a cape of a coal black color while the inside was silver the cape itself was a mix of a cape you'd see on a super hero, and an ancient cloak reaching down to his waist, with silver boots. A smirk was adorned on his face instead of a scowl as she had suspected. "Now are you satisfied?"

"Um...yes" she said staring blankly at him. Clearly her mind was already confused and messed up from so many things happening at once that and she didn't know the right thing to say anymore. But what puzzled her, the most was that for the first time she wasn't feeling any fear as she did before she saw him completely.

He was a little annoyed no very annoyed that he wasn't able to get her to crack. She didn't even show any fear as many did when they saw his face for the first time. She just responded in the calmest manner. This made him frustrated and even if he wasn't meaning to show it frustration was clearly written on his face. He did not respond but looked into her amethyst eyes with deep interest. _Why is she not affected?_ he thought to himself as he continued to study her.

Sam continued stare at his crimson eyes showing no fear. _Somehow I'm not as afraid as I used to be a while ago._ she thought. _He doesn't seem to look so scary in my opinion, but he does look like the type to cause a lot of damage, I think it would be best if I just stayed calm, maybe he'll loose interest._ she continued to say in her mind.

If she was hoping to loose his interest by being calm she was doing the exact opposite. Oh contra re she was gaining his attention even more. If she had simply ran away in fear he would have left her at that but she was one of the first humans to question him. She was very lucky not to be dead at this moment or in mortal pain for even frustrating him. Something about her something about her was different then the others. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't place it.

"So…um...are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or can I just leave" She asked him. It took a moment for her words to sink in. "What the heck is wrong with me?" she said fighting with her mind. She didn't mean to say that out loud it was more of a thought that had accidentally become heard, and it really was going to get her into trouble. She stood there not removing her eyes from him as she acted brave, as if he was just some regular guy. She was definitely regretting that remark as she waited for his response.

He glared at her for moment his eyes flashed crimson in annoyance. Then he didn't speak for a long moment letting her frustration and tension grow. Then he spoke with chuckle shaking his head. "You truly don't know what you've gotten yourself into girl and yet you remain to try and be brave human." sighing now he looked away for moment and seemed to speak to both himself and her. "Ah well she'll know soon enough. For now..." he turned to her with a wicked smile giving her a peck on the cheek. "I must be going." With this he flew into the night's sky not even caring if she saw him do so. _I'll leave her to think about that._

Sam couldn't believe what had happened. "Did he just fly?" she asked herself as she touched the cheek in which his lips had touched. She couldn't help but to blush a little, he was good looking after all, human or not, she didn't care. _But what exactly did he mean by_ 'you truly don't know what you've gotten yourself into.' Sam thought. _Does that mean, there's something worse from today that awaits me? Or was he trying to scare me?_ Whatever reason it was Sam trudged towards her home still having mixed feelings about what had happened that night, not even knowing that just around the corner was an even bigger problem.

* * *

A/N: There is nothing more in a different language except the title and the chapters. We just wanted to make our work a little more exotic I guess XD

Translations from French to English

_Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Incertitude - Uncertainty _


	2. Rerencontre

_This used to be on a joint account till I moved it here because it was getting tiring switching from account to account. Someone reccomend I bring it back but I decided I'd post it here since I shall be writing it still._

**We just hope you guys like our work and Read and Review cause the more reviews the faster we finish the chapters.**

Disclaimer: We do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

_Lydia, and Lyanne_

**Chapter II: Rerencontre

* * *

**

The sun shined brightly into the window of Sam's cluttered murky brown walled plain bedroom. Why was it so messy you ask? Well after her encounter with the mysterious stranger she'd been so exhausted she collapsed into bed as soon as she was in her room without unpacking. Too bad she forgot to shut the drapes. Groaning she stuffed her head under the pillow. "Too early…" she tried to shut her eyes and go to sleep but a loud shrieking noise coming from outside awoke her once more. She pushed herself up and glanced out the bedroom window.

Her eyes scanned about for the source of the sound but found… nothing. That's how this town seems to be._That's how this town seems to be. One secret after another yet I still can't figure out the whole story behind it. And my parents…_ she rolled her eyes at the thought her parents still hadn't noticed the mess the town was. _You'd think they'd be the littlest bit frightened by all the screaming, and shouting. But of course not, sometimes they can be so dense._ She could hear her mother's snoring coming from the room a few doors down; it sounded a lot like a freight train. _Yet somehow I've gotten used to it._

As she looked out the window Sam's mind wandered through past memories and thoughts since yesterday. The thing that warred on her thoughts most was the odd guy or whatever he was, who tried to frighten her earlier. _He was kind of cute._Blushing Sam pushed the thought away; he was after all probably bad news. For some reason just the thought of him being a bad boy made her grin in amusement at the idea of introducing him to her parents. _They'd probably be so horrified they'd want to send him to a mental hospital in New York or somewhere._

But wait a thought crossed her. _What if I never see him again?_ He could have just been in town for a visit or something. And no matter how much Sam tried to avoid it she couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that there was something very bad about him. And yet she couldn't get over the kiss he placed gently on her cheek. She blushed deep red at the thought of it. _Was that just to annoy me or does it mean he likes me, or both?_ No matter how hard she tried she couldn't place that mysterious stranger at all.

Yawning she stretched _Oh well time to get up._ She pushed the covers off her body and soon felt the cold air seep around her black nightgown. "Brrr. It's cold this morning." _I'll have to get used to that._Where she came from it was usually warm or at least a comfortable temperature at this time of day. Retrieving her bathrobe off the bedpost she slipped it on then she made her way through the maze of boxes to begin doing her usual necessities. As she brushed her hair she still couldn't help thinking about all the things that happened. _I've got to get to the bottom of all of this somehow…

* * *

_

Outside in the remnants of Amity Park the mysterious character himself was flying about in the dim blue sky. His steely crimson eyes gazed about the surrounding area. Patrolling seemed to be one of the only things he did lately. A lass he wished there was more to do then keep track of his subjects as he called them but anyone else would call them his victims. He'd had some naughty ones lately trying to overthrow their ruler or get rid of the one who made their home such a great place. He enjoyed the sounds that he heard. The fear that intoxicated the city, and the way his fellow comrades could move freely around the kingdom without any worries of a hunter. Keeping the meddlesome humans inline, and doing what they wished with them.

Well that was how it was supposed to be but lately he'd been having troubles. Some of his many 'subjects' had been questioning his authority. Ah yes most of his subjects listened to his commands without a word while others chose to rebel against him. Yes Skulker had hunted down most of them but there were still some. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and destroy all he worked to create. Speaking of which.

His pale face broke into a smirk as he watched a young man with his back turned to him slowing typing away at his PDA _probably to get help for some new battle strategy_ he thought chuckling. he thought chuckling. Oh this was going to be fun he'd always enjoyed this young boy the most out of all the rebels he was so humorous and at the same time still had no chance of beating him, and if he ever did he'd never get away with it. To think this teen with chocolate brown skin, and still wearing the same red barrette with a hole in the middle (from recent fight the two had) used to be his most trusted friend. Hah that was in the past now. Now the boy would wish he wasn't born for all he cared. So slowly he crept up on the teen keeping to the shadows the whole time waiting for the right moment to pounce.

The boy kept typing various codes and words on his PDA, clearly the plan he had up his sleeve was going to work this time, at least that's what he thought. As he stared into the screen, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. He felt his dark face grow pale as the thought that he could be the one lurking near by. He shivered when he heard a soft noise coming from what seemed to be behind him.

Popping behind his back to inspect the boy's work he spoke. "Oooh yes that's a very interesting plan. But it's so old school." he cackled. "Honestly you humans are all the same. You think huge weapons will defeat us. Pff please."

The boy immediately turned around, coming face to face with his former best friend "Phantom. I...uh...I..." He stuttered, he somehow couldn't get the right words come out. Phantom had found out about his plan.

"Never could hide anything from me could you Tuck." His crimson eyes dancing in amusement, knowing that using his former friend's nickname would cut the boy deep. "I know what you're going to ask. What am I doing here right?" Before he gave the boy an answer he spoke. "Ah just checking out the newest subjects, a rich couple foolish enough to come to Amity. Tisk. They were quite an interesting sight…"

Phantom seemed to continue droning on almost to himself while Tucker's mind went elsewhere. _A rich couple? Great yet another group of people who he wants to torment. Maybe if while he's talking I try to go slowly I might escape him, this was the worst time for me to forget my battle armor._ Tucker tried to inch away from Phantom while he seemed to be talking to himself. Going on and on about the flaws they seemed to have as humans.

Despite talking to himself Phantom's sharp eyes seemed to catch Tucker's leaving, and wrapped his tail firmly around the techno geek's legs making it impossible for the poor boy to leave then he kept going on till he stopped and turned to Tucker with a devious smirk. "And of course." He wrenched the PDA out of the boy's hands. "I can't let you take this back to head quarters." he said dangling the teen's prized possession over his head as he stayed up high enough to keep it just out of reaching distance.

Tucker felt rage build up as he saw his 'baby' in the grubby hands of Phantom. He felt the urge to yell at ghost to give it back, but he knew him too well, Phantom was probably going to destroy it, heck he even did that several times back when they were friends, but that was just playing around. Now things were different, really different. He stared at the wonderful device that contained probably the answer to his and everyone's problems just floating above him with no way of getting it back.

Phantom looked over the device shook his head. "Eh no use to me. But what's not more fun then a little target practice." Tossing the device over his shoulder he hit it with on shot of ectoplasm. But astonishingly when it hit the ground he could still hear it's mechanical beeping. This took him by surprise. "What you put a ghost shield around this thing?" Glaring at the boy with his crimson eyes he looked at him with a long hateful glance. That was one thing he despised when some one messed up his fun. He wasn't always the sanest character. "Deactivate it now. Or your punishment will be greater then rotting in Walker's prison!" Gathering up a huge amount of green energy he looked to the boy ready to fire.

"OK! OK, I'll deactivate it!" Tucker yelled with a shaky voice, without a word Phantom released him. Not taking his moment of freedom for granted he ran towards the device and scooped it up in his hands. Then pretended to press on buttons, and once when Phantom wasn't paying attention to him he knew it was only chance. He made a run for it with his PDA in tow.

Turning his eyes back to the boy Phantom found him gone. _How dare he? I give him a little bit of leash and he thinks he can leave my presence?_ "TUCKER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he roared, his eyes began to blaze bloody red as he took off into the sky looking about for the teen soon he found him running as fast as his legs could carry him. He begun shooting ecto beams at the boy's legs to knock him off his feet. Not caring if he aroused or did any damage to the humans below. Only keeping his eyes on the prize.

Tucker ran as fast as he could. He felt his legs pick up speed as he ran as if some unknown force was helping him on his quest, but still he only kept a few inches away from the ghost practically running for his life. He kept looking back to see of Phantom was behind him, but finally he saw that he wasn't. Tucker felt relieved until he saw that a beam almost hit him. He mentally slapped himself remembering that Phantom could fly. He dodged the rays as much as he could, but that wasn't going to stop him from catching him.

"NO ONE DEFIES ME BOY!" Phantom bellowed, as he kept tossing ecto-energy at him. Anyone could tell Phantom was very pissed off at the moment. He didn't care if the new comers saw the trap now. All the mattered was getting that device away from Tucker. Though he doubted it would help him he still wasn't about to give hope to the rebels. He needed to teach the techno geek that defiance would get him nowhere.

As Tucker ran, he spotted the mansion that seemed to belong to the new residents. There were no cars _probably in the garage_ and the lights seemed to be turned off, that probably meant that no one was home. That meant it would be the perfect place to hide until Phantom let off enough steam. But first he had to get him off his trail before heading inside. He quickly made a turn and headed towards the backyard of a home not far off that had been abandoned. He hid behind a bush looking up at the sky seeing that Phantom was still searching for him. Tucker rushed into the tall grass and quickly ran towards a fence. Quickly and quietly he climbed it and landed on the other side. Now he was in another backyard, hearing the door quickly slam shut he had a feeling residents still lived there.

Hopping another fence he finally made it into the backyard he was aiming for. As he searched for a way to get in he noticed that the back door was open, it was a miracle. He quickly got inside, locked the door, and then cautiously made his way through the house. Normally this would have been called trespassing this being someone else's property and all but right now the only thing on Tucker's mind was saving his own life. As he walked towards the living room he heard a noise coming up from the upstairs. That's when he realized either Phantom was already here, or there was someone home.

Flying across the sky as the sun begun to rise from the heavens. Phantom's mind was set on one thing as he peered around his keen eyes trying to lock on where Tucker was. _The geek thought he could escape the best human tracker? Please I can tell from the heat admitting around the area that the boy was nearby._Then his eyes flashed crimson when he realized where the boy was. "How dare he? That little techno brat!" In blind anger as he dived down aiming at the new residents home.

* * *

Sam was entranced by a mysterious gothic love novel she was reading. When the sound of a door slamming entered her ears she jumped slightly, still half way in the world of her book. Apparently she was reading something very nerve wreaking right at the moment the sound occurred, for at that instant after jumping her face was white as the book fell from her hands. After a few long moments of silence she finally forced herself back into the real world, soon she realized the sudden noise came from downstairs. Not one to be coward she got up from her bed, and headed down the steps. As she did she heard a little soft thud coming from the direction of the living room. She turned on the light switch to get a better look, "is anyone there?" she said softly, fear slowly creeping down her spine as she realized that she had done something completely stupid.

Tucker's chest ached from the entire running experience but he still had had enough strength to get to the boxes. He hid the best he could behind a huge stack of boxes yet to be unpacked. It was only then that he got a good look at the house. The people were obviously rich he could tell by what they chose for furniture. Fine leather sofas, a mahogany table, and various other things were about. _I just hope that the only ones that find me are them, and that they don't kick me out._ Hearing a noise like footsteps he gasped quietly and stuffed his PDA in his pocket for safekeeping. Then he peeked out to see who was there. Tucker relaxed when he saw who came down. It was a young girl maybe at least three years younger then him looking twice as scared as he was at the moment.

_Someone is home._ He knew it wasn't the best idea but maybe... jumping out from his shelter he clung to her feet. "Please! You've got to hide me from him!" He sobbed. Okay maybe he was overdoing it but at the moment he couldn't think straight. He looked at her with a pitiful gaze mixed with terror. Hoping she'd maybe at least let him hide in the closet.

Sam was taken aback from the boy's sudden reaction, more then the fact that he came out of nowhere. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do or even say. She figured he was the one making the noise from earlier, and as to why he was like this, she had no clue. "Who are you and what's going on?" she demanded. So many questions now filled in her head, she didn't know which to ask first. _So people do live here. Maybe he has the answers to my questions._

Before Tucker could speak he heard a rapping on the door, and Tucker knew without a doubt who knocked on the door. But he was surprised Phantom didn't just barge in. _What is he up to?_ Then looked to her trying to relax. "Please I'll explain later I just need to hide in your closet. Whatever you do don't open the door!" He said with that he dived for the pantry, which was big enough to fit him and shut the door firmly.

Sam stood there, more million questions and thoughts buzzing in her head. Now she was even more confused and scared. The fear seemed to have been picking up pretty fast. The knocking on the door began to be heard more loudly as it demanded to be opened, but she was too afraid to do so and the boy did say not to open the door.

The knocking continued and she tried her best to ignore it as she shakily made herself some coffee to wake her up. _Mom, and Dad must be sound sleepers if this noise isn't waking them._ She was sure it would end after awhile and whoever it was would give up but they didn't the harsh pounding continued. The whole time she was shaking as she tried to not listen to it. She sipped the coffee. _Just relax Sam there is no need to answer the door._ . But soon curiosity got the best of her after all she at least wanted to know who it was. She quietly tiptoed her way to the door and looked through the peephole then gasped as she saw the offender.

Phantom's keen ears heard the soft noise and looked through the hole at familiar confused amethyst eyes for only a minute. _So she is hiding him? Should have guessed my little troublemaker would be behind his escape._ Grinning despite his raging feelings right now. "So where are you hiding him?" He asked phasing through the side of the wall till he was on the other side.

He spared not a moment but grasped her wrist tightly with a glare on his face. "You better not be hiding him. Where is he? I can smell his fear and yet I can't smell yours." He seemed to ponder this for a moment then turned his attention back to her, his eyes almost piercing into her soul. "But... where is he little girl!" He didn't wait for her to answer but he kept a firm grip on one of her wrists and started knocking over furniture. Not waiting for her reply.

Sam winced as he continued to have a steel grip on her wrists. As if she wasn't confused already, now she was more baffled. She didn't know how to respond to him. She remained silent as he kept wrecking the kitchen, soon she couldn't take his random mayhem anymore. "Hey quit destroying my parents furniture." She said a bit angrily. But when he glared up at her with his eyes flashing blood red. "Or you could just continue what you're already doing." She laughed nervously.

He scowled but went back to hunting. Soon he grew incredibly frustrated as he wrenched her arms so she was in front of him. "Now I'm going to ask you again little girl and I will put it in the lightest terms. Where is he?" he asked in a calm icy tone that still held a deep threat if she defied him.

_Quit calling me a little girl I'm probably only a few years younger then you!_ Knowing that he could practically read her expressions and know when she was lying. It took a long few moments of thinking before she spoke. "Well the only "he" I know that is in my house is you." Sam calmly responded.

He glared at her for moment. But then heard the door open. "You were lying but I'll spare you for now..." With that he stole another kiss this time straight from her sweet lips. Then flew out the window to find the run away.

Tucker looked in shock at what he just saw take place. _He didn't just._He thought to himself. But he did. The boy begun pounding his head against the wall of the pantry. _Not good not good and this is all my fault I led him to her. He would have never taken any interest in her at all if it weren't for me…

* * *

_

Linariel: Nope I will not tell you why Tucker is upset nor what is happening *cackles evilly* You'll just have to read to find out. If you don't get it yet yeah! We have some clueless readers *huggles you*

* * *

A/N: There is nothing more in a different language except the title and the chapters. We just wanted to make our work a little more exotic I guess XD

Translations from French to English

_Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
__Rerencontre - Re-encounter

* * *

Please Review it makes me write more even a little something is nice *eyes twitch when only get favs* lol anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	3. Frissons

_This used to be on a joint account till I moved it here because it was getting tiring switching from account to account. Someone reccomend I bring it back but I decided I'd post it here since I shall be writing it still._

**We just hope you guys like our work and Read and Review cause the more reviews the faster we finish the chapters.**

**Linariel: **Well this has been a while mainly because the site wasn't allowing me to post anything till now. So here it is there will be more soon. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

Lydia_, _and_ Lyanne_

**Chapter III – Frissons

* * *

**

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke out of nowhere though it was dim and fuzzy to her then.

For a few moments that almost felt like an eternity Sam stood frozen in the spot Phantom left her. _Did that just happen?_ she placed a finger to her lips to touch the kiss that was stolen from them. Her thoughts of him not liking her seemed to have subsided after receiving such a delicate welcoming kiss. Though she was somewhat upset that had been her first kiss the one she was saving for some one special and yet that guy just stole it out of nowhere.

She felt cold, and still like she couldn't move, she was practically in a trance right then, so she didn't hear the voices coming from the house. Sam blinked, coming back to reality and turned to face the boy whom her mysterious stranger had been chasing. "Yeah. I'm alright." she said softly, still a little shook up. She still gazed out at the sky for a glimpse of shadowy character but saw none. Turning back to the boy she sighed taking a deep breath to relax. "Care to explain everything to me now?" She asked.

The boy's cheeks seemed to redden in embarrassment. "Uh heh yeah I will..." he looked about the room his eyes tracing everything around as if afraid something might be hiding. "But we need to go somewhere safer. Uh what's the most secluded place in your house? Before you ask we can't let _him_ hear us." He spoke in very quiet voice.

"You mean the one that's most secret?" Sam started to try and scan through her recollections from the tour that her father took her the other day. Then a dark room appeared in her memories. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think the basement sounds like a good place to talk?" she said in a whisper, having a feeling the information she was giving him he didn't want wandering ears to hear.

"Fine. Anywhere but here is good." The boy said in a hushed tone. "Lead the way."

Going ahead of the boy, Sam guided him through the hallway only stopping for a moment to grab a flashlight from a nearby drawer in the parlor. It was starting to become afternoon now and there was a decent amount of light shining about. As they walked Sam's mind was about to explode with the questions she wanted to ask the boy. So many things bothered her mind, and after all the events that had occurred she felt a headache coming along, that definitely means she wasn't going to get a good sleep tonight. She made a turn to a small hallway that led to a door at the end. She began walking a little more quickly; she was getting anxious for answers. Opening the door and turned the light on, she then continued to lead the way down the stairs and into the cold room, there was barely any light down there so Sam put the flashlight on the ground turning it on creating just enough light to see each other.

"So, we're here, tell me everything" she said softly as she turned to face the boy.

Taking a deep breath the boy spoke. "Okay you probably already guessed it but this town has problems. Not average problems mind you Ghost problems." He paused for moment to let it all sink in.

Sam stared at him with curious eyes. "Yeah, I kind of figured about the town problems, but ghost problems?" Sam asked in disbelief. _How is that even possible? I thought spirits of the undead were just a myth._

He nodded. "Ghost problems. Our town is under the dictatorship of a vengeful spirit. The guy you just met Phantom. I hate to say it but your parents picked the wrong place to live."

"Now you tell me." Sam felt a shiver down her spine at the mention of 'Phantom'. "So Phantom is a ghost? Right?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah..." He looked at her worried. "Now listen carefully and answer me truthfully you didn't happen to meet him before have you?" he seemed to hope beyond hope that his assumption wasn't right. If it was she was in big trouble.

"Yes I did meet him before" she said looking at his concerned face. Sam didn't want to give too much detail with her first encounter with Phantom, she preferred on keeping that to herself.

Tucker could tell she wasn't telling him the whole story. "Please tell me everything your life might be in danger."

_My life could be in danger?_ she thought alarmed. "I...well, it all started when we arrived into this town...and I took a walk to get familiar with things..." Sam said as she continued to explain how they first met. Of course she had to skip a few details, like those remarks she said and that goodbye kiss... yeah she definitely didn't want to mention that.

"Your not telling me everything are you? I think he's interested in you." He said. "And before you say anything that's not a good thing."

"Why?" suddenly feeling interested. Deep, deep down she sort of had a thing for him, despite the whole freaky things that he'd done but he was handsome. And she didn't know why but there had been something about him she liked. _What would be so wrong with him having interest in me?_

"Well Phantom isn't usually interested in any humans, like us, but every once and while one of the girls catches his attention. Then he uh abducts them. And they're not seen again for almost two months at the least." Tucker said with gulp_. Remember what happened to Valerie? Yes she was able to resist him and came back but she never has seemed the same. _He was sure Phantom took her because Tucker loved her. _He just wanted to pick at my wounds. Why does he always have to be so heartless?_

Sam wasn't very happy at hearing this. She started panicking in her mind and debating if everything he was saying was true. And if it was true, did that mean that he was really after her? Was he going to kidnap her and take her away? All these thoughts and more were jumbled up in her mind. "So what do you think I should do, if Phantom really is interested in me?" she asked the boy.

He shook his head. "Honestly I don't know. Da-... Phantom is kind of a mystery. You just have to try and avoid him and don't encourage him. Now I suppose you want more of the truth right? Well Phantom used to be a human. He became in a fit of rage when his parents, and sister were killed in an accident caused by us humans. Now as an undead person he decided we should all pay for what we did. I'm part of a resistance but there aren't too many of us left." He motioned to his PDA. "This is what he was after. That's why he was chasing me. It's very important I get this back to my team or we don't stand a chance against him." Shaking his head sadly he sighed. "All I can say is don't let him near you and be wary if it gets cold that means a ghost is in the area. He still hasn't released his last victim so you'll be okay for now. Just be careful."

All this information was giving Sam a headache. _So phantom was human before and because of the death of his family he became what he is today? She thought. That doesn't seem right. So I have to be more careful, avoid him, and not to encourage him...got it...I think... wait did he just say that he hasn't released his last victim?_ Sam felt goose bumps at the thought of all that but despite that her burning flame curiosity wouldn't dim. "Hey um...what was Phantom's...name...when he was human?" Sam asked.

The teenager seemed to look down at his feet. "His name was Danny Fenton." he replied softly. "He wasn't a bad kid then but since he lost everything he never was the same..."

_Danny Fenton..._the name seemed so innocent, like some regular person. _I don't know why but I feel bad for him._ "It must had been painful for him to loose the ones he loved..."

"Yeah. He was my best friend before he turned on me." He replied removing his hat to fiddle with it. "It was difficult for him. He was okay for a while but soon he just lost it."

"How did he become Phantom?" Sam asked with sad eyes. She felt so sorry for what had happened to Danny, she wished that she could do something.

He shrugged. "No one knows for sure." he knew he was lying to her but no matter what he couldn't give up Danny's secret not to anyone.

"Oh... I see" feeling rather disappointed, she really wanted to know more about him, to understand him more. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh sorry I didn't say it early." he said blushing in embarrassment again. "Tucker Foley at your service. And you are?"

"My name's Samantha Manson but please...call me Sam. Or you'll regret it."

"Alright Sam it is." Tucker said with a grin.

* * *

Sighing Phantom decided to give up chasing Tucker. Eh his plan wouldn't work on him anyways. Phasing through the old abandoned Fenton Works he made his way past the cobwebs towards the open door awaiting his arrival. Going through the ghost portal he made his way to the one door which was waiting for his return opening it he noticed his latest victim, ahem, companion sitting on a couch filing her nails. He rolled his eyes, the Latina princess had been a harder nut to crack then he thought she would be. But he'd finally done it though she still seemed to be clingy and want him. She was really getting on his nerves and he'd only had her for two weeks.

The girl looked up and saw that Phantom had returned. "Oh Phantom!" she squealed. "I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" she asked with high-pitched tone.

Phantom flinched at her enthusiastic response. Sneering at her he responded. "I'm sure you have." shooting an ecto ray straight at her hair singing it but not enough for it to fall out. This girl was truly the biggest pain he'd ever thought of. Sure when he used to be his old self he'd always wanted her to be his but now he could care less. Especially after finding out what she was like. "So what have you been up to girl?" He never called his companions by their name because he didn't want to be attached to one for to long. Plus it was a great way to work on their emotions. Making them forget who they were. He laughed quietly to himself. Turning a human into a sniveling coward was quite a refreshing experience.

"Just making sure to be beautiful for you" she said with the same high-pitched voice. "Although you didn't have to shoot at my hair, I've been trying to make it perfect all day" she said with a snobbish attitude. Apparently this girl wasn't wise enough to understand whom she was dealing with, all she cared was being just right for him.

Phantom wanted to hit his head on the closest thing in his lair but there wasn't much chance of it hurting him. His eyes flashed crimson. "Paulina." he growled in a very annoyed voice. Using her real name. "I have good news for you. You're going back to the uplanders." he grinned to himself at the thought of getting rid of her. "Tonight. Then you can go back to your human, Dash." He couldn't help but be more then pleased with doing this. Weight off of his shoulders and the prospect of finding a new toy to play with. Ah the idea sounded better to him every minute. Next to Valerie, Paulina was the most horrible companion he chose. He should really stop picking them just for looks. Valerie almost killed him a few times, and Paulina was always clinging to him. He sighed knowing his mind was made up._ Out with the old in with the new.  
_  
"What? Why? I thought you wanted me? I've been so perfect!" she yelled. Paulina did miss her home, but she also wanted to be with Phantom more than anything.

Through gritted teeth Phantom replied. "That's why you're going back." His eyes flashed crimson in annoyance. With this he scooped her up into his arms slinging her unto his shoulder while she threw a fit struggling against his cold hands. He flew towards the human world.

"No! I don't want to go! I want to be with you forever!" she screamed as she struggled to break free from his grasp. "You will never find a girl beautiful and perfect like me!"

Phantom rolled his eyes. As he neared the spot he always dropped off his victims in front of the clock tower. Placing her gently on the ground he floated above for a moment waiting to see if anyone would come. Though he highly doubted. But at the same time he needed to look at prospects for a companion so it was more then perfect to wait and see if some female went to the sobbing Latina's rescue.

"this is so unfair!" she continued to yell. Angry tears began to form on her eyes; she didn't like to get rejected. She looked onto her surroundings and went walking straight. She didn't care where she was going; all she wanted was to leave his sight.

Phantom nodded in approval and finally got bored of her petty human emotions so he flew off into the sky.

* * *

Sam walked down on the sidewalk, feeling the soft breeze play with her hair. The earlier events still playing over in her head, making it hard to think about other things, she was beginning to wonder why she hadn't began to loose it yet. _Of all people, why did this have to happen to me? My parents just had to move, and Tucker was right, we picked the wrong place to live in._ Sam shook away her thoughts as she continued to walk towards the direction that Tucker had told her to go.

After talking to the techno geek for a while she quickly became friends with him despite there noticeable differences. Soon he opened up to her about the rebel base and told her she should come and see it sometime. Since both her parents were unpacking things she decided that it couldn't hurt to just go that very afternoon. Everything seemed to be going fine at least that's what she thought. There was something different about the air now... it seemed still..._deathly_ still. Though lately that's how it always seemed to be.

Phantom flew about in the sky trying to get his mind off of things. And just relax for a while as he scanned his kingdom. Heck if you saw him at the moment you would realize this is one of the rare times he was relaxed, or even a bit serene. As he stared into the abyss a figure soon came into focus. Causing him to grin. _Well, well what do we have here? It seems our little newbie has ventured into the outside world again._ he thought to himself. Eh it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes from drifting to check on her and see if she'd done anything naughty yet. He really would hate it if the girl was a rebel. That wouldn't do at all. Of course she'd already met Tucker so there was a good chance the notion might have been planted in her head. _we'll see._ With that he went invisible and went behind her back. So close he could almost touch her.

Sam felt so strange; she began to shiver a bit, feeling a cold breeze behind her. She felt as if someone was there...watching her...following her. _Somethings not right...could it be 'him'... or maybe I'm just paranoid...yeah that's it... I'm just so paranoid after all the things that's been happening..._ Sam tried to coax herself out of her little mental panic, but nothing was making it better. She suddenly came to a stop and quickly turned around...but saw nothing. _See Sam? No ones there... I must keep going Tucker is waiting for me._ Sam walked forward and felt relief when she saw the school come to view in the distance.

Phantom was amused by her sudden fear. It was funny how she acted whenever he wasn't in view. Ah well mustn't keep her waiting besides he didn't care if she knew his presence was there. Pulling her into his cold embrace his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Oh yes this was fun he didn't know why but it was so addicting-ly enjoyable. It was so much so that he didn't appear just yet. Wanting to see what her reaction would be to the whole ordeal.

Sam stopped immediately as she felt cold arms touch her and wrap themselves around her. She didn't move an inch... it was as if she was paralyzed. Sam knew too well who it was...and her pale cheeks reddened at the thought of it. _OMG...what do I do? I know its him and yet he doesn't show himself... oh no... I almost led him to Tucker and the others! This is not good. I have to play along... yeah...that's it... no wait...that's a bad idea._ Sam shook her head from the sudden mind debate. She calmed herself and spoke "Show yourself, I know it's you, there's no need to be invisible and have your arms on me, if you're trying to scare me, it ain't working." _And I still wonder how he hasn't killed me yet with these remarks..._

Truth be told Phantom usually as she assumed killed anyone who was remotely disrespectful to him. Or at least cause them to be in eternal pain. But this girl… this one girl fascinated him too much. He found her snappy comments more amusing then threatening. Making himself visible he didn't release his grip from her waist. But leaned against her shoulder whispering in her ear. "Where were you going?" he asked. In a quiet deathly tone with no emotions present. Being a ghost had one of those many advantages disguising your voice so your opponent couldn't tell your real motives, many of humans easily could give themselves away by their tones. He could tell by them what they really meant. He held her close enjoying the idea of doing so. Nothing was on his mind at the moment. She'd caught him at a fairly decent time one of the only times when his ugly side wasn't present.

Sam shivered a bit as he whispered into her ear. _Oh great...what do I tell him now? I must come up with something! Something that won't lead me to death that's for sure._ "Well, I was just taking a peaceful walk and getting to know the neighborhood more, until you showed up" she said as calmly as possible trying to avoid from getting caught lying.

"This place is so desolate with its' lack life it's a wonder you'd enjoy partaking in such an activity." Phantom chuckled reading right through her words. _she's hiding something but I'll play along_. His eyes danced in amusement as a he slowly released one of his arms from around her waist still keeping a deathly grip on the first. He slowly ran his icy hand over her back. Rubbing it gently. "We never were properly introduced but I think you already know my name what may I ask yours?"

Sam felt a little uncomfortable when he placed his hand on her back but still managed to answer him truthfully. "My name is Sam" she said casually.

"Sam..." Phantom replied pondering her words as he slowly caressed her neck with his gloved hands. "Short for Samantha right?" he asked well it seemed like he asked but he continued talking. "Cute very cute." He said almost in a muttering tone as if he wasn't talking to her at all. He kept running his hand down her back till he was bored then preceded to play with her short hair. "You know you are quite an enigma Sam... ah it comes with your type I guess." He chuckled lightly.

Enjoying this amusement it was taking his mind off the boredom and the stressful things around him. It was rather refreshing. Rubbing her neck softly he kept playing around with her. Feeling her shiver every once and a while from the cold. He laughed ever so lightly.

Then after a long while he slowly withdrew his arm from holding her still. But before she could run away he slowly turned her around to face him letting his red eyes linger on her amethyst ones for a long moment. Before he grinned stealing another tender kiss from her entrancing lips then he let go of her. "I must be off so much to do. So many subjects to check." he said calmly. Looking at her for one more moment. Then flying into the endless crystal skies above.

Sam blinked back to reality. This was once again another encounter with Phantom, and something told her it wouldn't be the last. _Did... did that just happen? Again?...Did ..He…_ Sam couldn't even set her mind to think straight everything was so sudden. Sam stood frozen in the sidewalk in the place where Phantom once appeared. _He seemed a little different though, not as menacing as he usually was, but still frightening to say the least._ Sam felt another shiver down her spine as thoughts of Phantom being close to her... too close. _I don't think Tucker needs to know about this...

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

As for the part with Paulina. We tried our best to keep it from bashing her. I (Linariel) happen to like her somewhat. But what Phantom says isn't always what we feel I surely don't write that way. That's Phantom's character he's not fond of clingy or people who fall for him that hard. Kind of like in the show she seems to be the type to be that way. Eh. We hope you guys enjoy this and not every chapter will end with Sam, and Phantom scene but some some will because well the story revolves around the two duh. So anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Translations from French to English

Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Frissons - Chills

(we wanted to spice up our story a bit so we did this.)


	4. Attrait

**Linariel:** Sorry busy with life working on college but I'm forcing myself to post this now.

_Disclaimer: We do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none._

_

* * *

_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

Lydia_, _and_ Lyanne_

**Chapter IV – **Attrait

* * *

Sam broke away from her thoughts and proceeded walking or more like running towards the school building. She didn't want to bump into Phantom again. Seeing him then was enough to have her heart pounding incredibly hard beats, not letting the tension that he brought with him leave right away. When she arrived at what she assumed to be the headquarters she was greeted by curious teal eyes. The techno genius Tucker looked at her with such concern that she had a feeling he could tell how stressed, and messed up she was feeling. But then again maybe not maybe she was reading too much into things or just being really paranoid.

Then Tucker spoke. "Sam? What's wrong? And more importantly what happened to you?" Or maybe she was hoping too high.

For a moment she didn't speak as she summed up the best way to answer him. "Nothing. Uh I mean nothing's wrong, I just got a little... distracted earlier, my parents were giving me a hard time" she lied.

Tucker looked at her unconvinced. "Sam if you're having any problems don't lie please. You have to be especially careful now that you've caught the Phantom's interest." Others looked up from there work in horror, concern, and confusion. He motioned them to continue their tasks. "Please you can tell me..." Tucker said quieter voice. "I almost lost my girlfriend Valerie after what he put her through I don't want it to happen again."

"I'm fine Tuck really its just the parents have been getting on my nerves." Sam said then thought quickly to change the subject before her guilt would rise and spill some information that didn't need to be said at the moment. It was her problem after all not his. "So Tucker, um, how about you show me around?"

Tucker shook his head to break out of his thoughts. And nodded with a dashing smile. "Sure Sam." Slowly they made their way around the old storage bay, which had not so long ago turned into the headquarters of the resistance. Five computers were in the room all with people sitting at the machines typing away. Then at another area there was a whole video surveillance screen set up. Sitting at it an Asian young man with jet black hair and a calm, assertive face sitting by one of the screens with head phones on. "Sam this is Kwan he takes care of the monitoring the town. Mostly seeing what Phantom's up to. It fits the general purpose but usually we have trouble with Phantom and his troops destroying our hidden cameras."

The young man smiled up at her. "Nice to meet you Sam." He had an over friendly face. But at the same time he seemed gentle, with kind eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Kwan" She smiled. Sam turned back to her friend "This is really amazing Tucker, but don't you think that Phantom would find this place eventually? You would be in big trouble if he did."

Tucker spoke quietly. "Yeah he might but we haven't been here too long he found our last place and..." he glanced down not speaking as if caught in a rush of bad memories. Forcing a smile he spoke. "Never mind it's not so important at the moment."

Suddenly a rush of red came at them and engulfed Tucker in a hug. "Hey my little techie I'm back." said a cheerful voice of a young woman in red and black armor, she had her helmet off revealing a beautiful teenager no older then Tucker's age. She had chocolate brown skin, forest green eyes, and long dark curly black hair. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, almost making him fall over.

Tucker smiled sheepishly embarrassed. "Uh… heh Sam this is Valerie my girlfriend."

_So this is the famous Valerie._ Sam smiled at the young teen, "Hi Valerie, nice finally meeting you" Sam said warmly.

"Oh so you've heard about me?" Valerie said raising an eyebrow with suspicion clearly written in her eyes. She eyed Tucker curiously.

"Not much, Tucker has said your name a few times" Sam said looking a bit nervous.

"Oh he has, has he?" Valerie said eyeing Tucker accusingly till she understood. Then she gasped glaring. "You did not tell her that..." Then suddenly she was taken off guard by a blond hair who came running into the room, she looked excited about something. "What is it Star?" Valerie asked her best friend taking her attention away from Sam, and her lying boyfriend.

"It's Paulina." The girl said with sparkling eyes. "Phantom released her!"

Tucker looked up from his work alarmed. But he didn't speak.

Sam stood there quietly. _Tucker mentioned that Phantom took his victims and they stayed with him for about a month or so...and then he would look for another..._Sam began to feel a bit uneasy, but glad that the girl was out and free..._but that means...I'm probably next...No, no maybe not I mean he had his chance to take me before and he didn't. Maybe he's just playing, yeah that's it he's not really interested in me._ She wanted to slap herself in the face for such a notion but resisted doing so seeing how Valerie, and Tucker were right there.

Tucker was surprised. "He kept her for only two weeks?" looking to the blond girl he spoke. "Is she alright Star?"

Star nodded. "Yes except for her keeping on raving about wanting to be back with the 'ghost boy' as she calls him."

Valerie groaned slamming her fist on the nearby coffee table in frustration. "Great now he's going to be looking for a new candidate, to be his victim. That jerk he kept me there for two months even though I kept beating the crap out of him." Her eyes glared hard then her face softened with worry. "This isn't good now I'll need to figure out who his next victim is ….argh poor girl..."

Sam began to feel a little nauseous, everything in the room began to spin a little. _Oh no...I know who's the next girl...there's no doubt about it..._Sam shook her head in order to get her vision right, she was just too overly stressed, she kept on thinking too much at once. _He's...gonna be looking for me, he's going to take me...what should I do?_ Sam felt even more sick thinking of what could happen next...but she tried hard as possible not to give away anything.

"Sam?" Tucker asked. "Are you okay you don't look so good." he helped guide her to a nearby old sofa nearby that was brought in to add a little comfort to their small headquarters. "Maybe you should lie down for a while."

Sam gratefully took the opportunity to sit down, if she kept standing up she would have probably collapsed right there in front of everyone. "I'm ok Tucker, I just feel a little dizzy that's all" Sam said with a weak smile.

Tucker sighed and nodded. "Alright if you say so." Taking one more skeptical glance at Sam. He turned back to Kwan. "Kwan any activity concerning Phantom?"

Kwan looked up with a puzzled face. "No, none. But about five blocks from headquarters the video camera shorted out for a while. I couldn't get anything to work for about twenty or so minutes. It was really odd."

Sam listened to Tucker and Kwan ramble on about the activity concerning Phantom. Her heart began to race at hearing his name, she wasn't sure if it was because of fear, or something else. As if she already wasn't feeling sick, the news about the camera shorting out made her eye twitch slightly as the facts processed in her brain. _Video camera... shorting out...20 minutes...5 blocks Sam shook her head. That wasn't where I was earlier was it..._ Sam shivered. _I need to stop thinking too much to myself...

* * *

_

Today had been a long day for Sam, too many things happening in so little time. _At least it's over now._ She walked over to her window and opened it a little to let a soft cool breeze enter her room. She stared at the perfect sky above her. It was a sunset and the colors in the sky matched so perfect with the feeling of warmth. _It seems things are getting better, looks like I'm going to have a peaceful night._ Sam walked over to her bed and laid down. She felt so comfortable in her bed wearing her silk black tank top and her soft black pajama bottoms. Everything seemed to be turning out for the better. Sam reached over to her nightstand where the book she'd been reading was. She opened it to where she left off and began to read.

Phantom had quite enjoyed his time with the girl what was her name again? Ah Sam that's right. He didn't know why but he found her both fascinating and refreshing compared to most people he'd met in this town. She wasn't hostile yet the same time she wasn't too scared of him well sometimes she was sometimes she wasn't. She was very complex, yet very interesting. And he least thing you ever want to do is attract the attention of the Phantom.

He was addicted to her in a way, and he couldn't put the new resident out of his mind. She was pounding on his thoughts like the hard sound of water dripping from a faucet. It just kept going no matter how much you try to fix the leek. He couldn't ignore it any longer and set out to search for her. His crimson eyes rested on her home. To his surprise and satisfaction the window was open. Yes he could easily phase through to see her but this was more fun. Slowly he turned invisible again and flew into her bedroom, where he saw the young beauty reading a book totally unaware of his presence.

Sam continued to read her wonderful book until she felt a sudden chill coming from her window. _Hmmm seems like it's going to be a little chilly tonight, I'd better close the window in a while._ She was completely unaware of what was really going on and turned her head back to the book, too at peace for her own good. A soft chuckle escaped from her as she read. Apparently something amused her in the chapter.

As Sam read she felt a shiver down her spine. _How come I keep getting these shivers...I guess I'll have to close the window sooner then I thought... but..._. looking back to the entrancing pages of her novel _Not yet..._ she decided with a sigh before turning back to her book.

Sitting down in the small chair that was close to Sam. Phantom watched her with amusement. Yes soon he wanted to make his presence known to her but she seemed so cute when she laughed. And of course there'd be more affect if he appeared when she was calm, and happy, then upset and scared. He'd learned that from experience.

Soon she'd read enough and placed the book down under her pillow, then got up from the bed. She walked towards nearby window, but before she closed it she looked upon the beautiful sky once more. A warm breeze seemed to be playing with her hair as she stuck her head out. "Its so peaceful" she whispered to no one.

Staring at the sky she saw a small sparrow flying in the sky. "I wish I was that bird, he gets to be free and fly into this calming sky" she said quietly. Sighing Sam closed the window and went to the bed again. Picking up where she left off on her book she thought she heard a soft thud from the chair near her. She looked at the chair with curious eyes for a moment _no. It can't be...I'm just being paranoid again. Tonight it's my time to relax, and not feeling like someone's after me again. Relax._

Phantom smirked amused that she didn't notice him yet. Yet at the same time he wanted her to. She did before hand last time he snuck up on her. Maybe he wasn't being forward enough. Ever so slowly he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek with his cold lips. _That ought to do it._

Sam froze as cold lips touched her bare cheek. She shivered in the process. _Omg...he's here...not only is he here he's next to me! Sam calm down, the last thing I need is to pass out of fear with him here._ Sam turned to the direction of where the lips had touched her. She waited for him to appear and was prepared this time unlike the other times. "So, came today to breakup my peaceful night?" she said calmly.

Phantom seemed to ignore her petty comment and spoke to her. "Finally you noticed me I was beginning to think you'd lost your touch Sammy." He turned himself visible to reveal his smirking smile as he grabbed her and dragged her into his lap. Nuzzling her shoulder. "Did you miss me?" He asked softly caressing her neck. He slowly took the clutched book out of her hands. 'A Vampire's Kiss.' He seemed to glare at the book for messing up his moment with Sam. Then tossed it far enough away so she couldn't reach it. Taking to running his gloved fingers through her hair again.

Part of her wanted to yell at him for stealing her book, and throwing it. But she had to stay composed, she couldn't arouse him or make him think she'd fall for his tricks. _If you weren't so dangerous I'd really like to teach you a lesson in manners right now._ She said in her thoughts but not out loud. Despite her anger, and somewhat disgust in him showing up out of nowhere to ruin her evening she still felt so nervous, so uncomfortable, and somewhat scared.

Sam tried to calm her heart down, it was beating with incredible speed, and she swore it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment. She breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. _I have no idea what to do now? I think I'm already running out of remarks..._ The whole time she remained on his lap with her cheeks growing redder every moment as he continued to play with her hair.

Before she knew it she was completely relaxed suddenly used to having him there. How was it possible he could do this to her. How could he make her feel so scared of him when others talked about him, and yet when she was around him, alone, she didn't feel that way. Yes she was uncomfortable, annoyed, and a bit nervous but scared not really at all. She felt more terrified then when she saw him. _Oh great. I think I'm beginning to loose it!_ Sam watched as he played with her hair gently..._he seems sort of calm too tonight, he doesn't seem so demanding...well he still is… but not much._

Leaning against her shoulder gently he spoke. "I heard your wish Sam." His cold breath could be a little uncomfortable but the way he entranced his voice was so alluring. Like a siren in a way something she could not resist and he knew it. Little did she know he used this for most of his victims. Not that he had decided that yet on doin that part but it got the job done. He could see her face tinted a noticeable red shade. His red eyes flashed crimson in amusement. Slowly he gathered her up in his arms before she could protest he sealed her scream with a passionate kiss. Then holding her tightly in bridal style he turned them both intangible and shot through the roof into the heavens of the night's alluring sky.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah this is the new chapter. Not much to say we worked on it this week and this weekend we decided to upload it. (I changed a few things and added a little more spice buddy hope you don't mind) So anyways enjoy my friends

Translations from French to English

Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Attrait - Allure

(we wanted to spice up our story a bit so we did this.)

**We just hope you guys like our work and Read and Review cause the more reviews the faster we finish the chapters.**


	5. Vol

**Linariel:** Sorry busy with life working on college but I'm forcing myself to post this now.

_Disclaimer: We do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.

* * *

_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

Lydia_, _and_ Lyanne_

**Chapter V - Vol

* * *

**

She didn't even have time to protest, everything was happening so fast, and before she knew it, she was in his arms, out the window, weightlessly flying over Amity. Sam's heart began to pound at an incredibly fast beats as she looked at Phantom with fearful eyes. As much as she wanted to fly and feel the wind earlier in the evening... she was scared of one thing... _falling. _

Instinct took over reason and before she knew it she had her arms folded around Phantom's cold neck for a more secure grip. She could feel the warm wind touch her face, and the whispers of air as they flew through the sky. _What is he doing?... Where is he taking me? Is he actually taking me higher?_ So many questions filled into Sam's mind, and she was too scared to even know the answer to any of them. "Please... don't drop me" Sam whispered.

Phantom just smiled as he kept taking them higher into the sky. After hearing her plea he smirked "Don't worry Sammy if I wanted to drop you, I would have done it a long time ago." Chuckling lightly actually enjoying having a partner in flight. The stars were already shining like sapphire gems in the moonlit sky. He turned to look at her angelic face. "Are you enjoying this?"

Sam loosened up her grip on him a little bit. He was right, if he wanted to drop her he would have done that earlier. Sam looked at the view around her, it was beautiful, she had to admit it. The stars, the moon and even if the world that was underneath wasn't as nice it still seemed beautiful to her. She snuggled up closer to his body and whispered "Actually... yes I think I am."

Phantom could feel his cheeks turning crimson a little. She was so cute when she was serene. And she wasn't really clingy either. She just seemed so peaceful and composed. _ARGH!_ He banished the thought from his head and his eyes flashed blood red for a moment. It was directed at her but he didn't like the feeling of emotions he'd escaped those things long ago and he didn't wish for them to surface not now. He noticed he accidentally caused ectoplasm to singe her. Looking to her he was a little worried. He needed to keep his emotions down or he might damage her. Why he cared he didn't know but he did sort of cared for her safety. Somewhat.

Sam let out a soft yelp as she felt something burn her skin a bit, but completely ignored it. Judging by his face it looked like it was an accident. Sam once again snuggled close to him. She didn't know why but it felt so good, he somewhat felt... _warm._ Sam studied his face, features now being close enough to do so, he was so perfect, his pale skin was flawless, his red eyes glittered in the moonlight and his snowy hair shined with the stars. Sam blushed a little as she was caught staring.

Phantom soared across the sky passing the high above the Milky Way. Everything was peaceful, and quiet. A beam of red energy shot into view making Phantom loose balance causing Sam to fall out of his grip. Shocked he dived down and caught her making her land straight on his back. "Hang on." He whispered. His eyes glared blood red as he looked about for his attacker. "Who dares to attack me!" He barked looking about to find who had ruined things. He was ready to rip the human or the ghost's head off.

A lone figure in red body armor wearing a helmet over their head came into view. The person was obviously human, and female. Her whole body was covered with armor save for lock of chocolate brown ponytail. She rode on a sky board. "Me, ghost. I'm here to end your afterlife once and for all." the girl spoke aiming her cannon at him.

Sam clutched her arms together around Phantom's neck. She had no idea what was going on, one minute they were flying peacefully, then next she was falling down screaming, thank goodness Phantom caught her in time. _What's going on?...Who would attack now?_ Sam's eyes grew wide as she saw the girl in the armored suit aiming at Phantom.

Two things were bad here in this scenario, one if she were to shoot Phantom, she would get hit as well and fall, and two she didn't want Phantom to get hurt. Why she didn't want to him to get hurt she did not know but she just did. "Phantom, be careful...avoid her...fly way from her...let's just get out of here". Sam whispered into his ear in a panic matter. She didn't want Phantom to fight her or _kill_ her...

Phantom softened a bit but shook his head. "No, I must defend myself. I won't run like a coward Sam." _But I've got to keep her safe some how, and I don't want her running off._ He thought to himself then an idea came to mind. He slowly brought her to a ledge not to far away but far enough to be out of view of his attacker.

Before she could ask him what was he doing. He whistled at the top of his voice, all was quiet after that till a loud barking came from behind, and soon a very unexpected sight came into a view. In place of the loud barking was a small puppy, which looked practically normal if it wasn't for the green fur, and red eyes. The little pup jumped into his way wagging his tail as he began licking his face. Then something completely unexpected took place…

Phantom laughed from the little guy's wet tongue. "Cujo down boy." he said between giggle fits "Down." He finally said regaining face the little pup begun wagging his tail happily again from his place on the floor. Pointing to Sam he spoke directly to the dog. "Watch." The puppy nodded, and stood over by Sam while Phantom took off to meet the ghost hunter.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes, a few seconds ago he seemed incredibly human and for the first time she had heard him laugh happily. She smiled as the puppy stood next to her. _well, despite the green fur and the red eyes, he's so cute!_ Sam petted the soft fur, picked the pup up and stared into his eyes. "So, you must be the one that keeps Phantom sane huh? " she asked the pup.

"Arf" Cujo replied. He liked this human unlike other ones, she wasn't trying to kick him or hurt him. As many did while he was alive. But he still needed to keep her here. His master didn't want her wandering off so it was his job to look after her. Despite that he licked her face with doggy kisses. Showing a happy smile.

On the other side Phantom was fighting off the girl which he already could tell even with the armor on who she was. _She always was one who hated those who wanted death even when I was watching over this useless planet._ But after he had chosen her to be his companion things had gotten worse. He had numerous scars, all over his body to prove it.

_I just hope Cujo keeps that girl safe and out of view of Tucker's girlfriend._ Wouldn't she be surprised if she found out that the girl she had made friends with was some one he took interest in. _Oh yeah then they'd keep her locked up for sure._ he thought sarcastically even though he could easily get through any defense system they decided to put up, he hated having to hassle with it. He shot green beams at Valerie which she still managed to dodge.

I need some reinforcements. he thought lifting a small green, and silver wrist communicator his mouth. "Skulker do you want to do a little hunting."  
A muscular voice on the other side spoke up. _"What did you have in mind twerp."_  
"Keep Hunter Girl busy."  
_"Hmm yes I've always wanted her pelt on my wall." _  
"Kill her and you'll have me to deal with Skulker!" He growled.  
_"Alright, alright I'll just rough her up a bit." _  
"I don't care what you do just keep her alive."  
_"Right, hunter out." _

Sighing Phantom turned his eyes flashed crimson annoyed as she tried once again to hurt him but all he had to do was put a shield around himself and he was safe. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do but it had benefits he wanted to get back to Sam. And Skulker loved chasing Valerie. Even though she wasn't a ghost, the Ghost Zone greatest hunter had an obsession with fighting her. Eh he'd never understand it.

Sam giggled as Cujo licked her face. She sat down cross-legged and placed the puppy in her lap. She continued to pet the soft green fur as she spoke softly to the pup asking him questions as if he could answer her, well besides barking an answer anyways. Sam stared into the direction that Phantom had flown off to. "Cujo?" She said petting the pup. "Do you think Danny will be alright?" she asked the pup, noticing that she had accidentally called Phantom by his first name. Luckily he wasn't there to hear it.

Cocking his head as though he understood what she said. He seemed to be asking 'how did you know my master's name?' but then the little guy jumped off her lap rather suddenly panting excitedly. Soon she'd see the reason Phantom had returned. The canine jumped into his open arms and the boy scratched his head affectionately.

Then he placed the pup back down and turned to the girl. "So I see you two got acquainted." He said his once smiling face replaced by one with a look that couldn't be described. He slowly approached her pulling her into his embrace as he slowly sat down gazing at the stars for a moment before he began rubbing her back, and playing with her hair. Cujo came over and sat next to them with his cocky eyes alert to any threat that might come to face them.

"Acquainted? Hmmmm, nah I think he's my friend" Sam said with a little laugh as she petted the pup once more. Sam shivered as Phantom rubbed her back. She didn't really like it when he would touch her like that, and apparently playing with her hair was something he enjoyed to do a lot. _I wonder what he did to Valerie... I'm sure she's alright... how come was I am so worried about him? I shouldn't even care!...I'm not becoming fond of him...am I? ... I'm not actually...liking his presence...am I? Oh no Sam...I've got to pull myself together here...he's a ghost. He's evil...and he probably already considers me as his victim..._Sam shook her head. Why me? Sam thought as she stared into the sky blankly.

Phantom's head was rushing with thoughts as he slowly rubbed the girl's back. He needed some time to think and this worked well. With Cujo guarding the entrance he had a chance to keep her here if she tried to escape and keep others out. It wasn't often he got a chance like this to just relax. And it was fun playing with the young girl's emotions. One thing about being a ghost you could feel others emotions. He felt fear, concern, and confusion. Running through her. It was invigorating. The thoughts running through his own mind weren't though.

_Why did I let Valerie go?_ Honestly he didn't care two cents about the girl but for some reason he couldn't find it in his empty soul to kill her. _Oh well the ones that live suffered more then the ones that don't._ Yes that brought a smile to his face, the idea that that caused more pain made it all the more fun to have handed the young huntress to Skulker to toy with. She deserved it being part of the rebellion and the pain she'd caused attacking him made it all the more reason for his sweet revenge to be realized.

He liked it though being able to do this once more with a human girl, rubbing her back, and playing with her silky hair. She was more fun to toy with then even murder was. Heh he liked doing this, and to think he'd never thought about doing it before. But his eyes flashed crimson for a moment. Angry at himself for letting his emotions be caught up from Cujo's entrance. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to call him. _

Yet he had a soft spot for that little guy one that no other thing could fill but then again no one else could put him to real emotions like the puppy. He didn't mind it too much it didn't always happen when Cujo was around but it did sometimes and that was the time he needed to be cautious. _Still the little pup could be some use._ Looking to the young teen he had in his arms he smirked as a little idea began to form in his head. _Yes a very good use._

Sam continued to stare into the sky. Everything seemed peaceful around her. She forgot the fact that Phantom was still rubbing her back and playing with her hair, and the soft breeze blowing on her face, it felt like a lullaby to her. Her eyes began to feel heavy. _No Sam, you can't fall asleep...not now... I must stay awake._ Sam let out a heavy sigh. _But I'm so tired...I've been through a lot today. _Without realizing she quickly had fallen asleep in his arms.

Phantom soon noticed that Sam had fallen asleep. He grinned, and slowly set her down on the small bed of straw some one had left there. Kissing her on the cheek. _Poor little thing so exhausted from all that happened, I almost forgot how fragile they are..._ he was tempted to have a little fun while she was asleep but he found quick as a flash Cujo right in his face growling at him with his red eyes glowing. Phantom was unmoved but looked to the dog after a few moments of eye contact he groaned finally sighing. "Okay fine you win." He glared playfully at the puppy. "You like her don't you?" The pup nodded. This surprised him because Cujo hated humans almost as much as his master did. But he seemed attached to this one.

_Well this is good thing, my plan will work out even better that way._ he thought to himself with a chuckle. Scooping up the tired girl in his arms. He motioned the puppy to follow. Together they started flying into the sky. Skulker had done what he could to Valerie because there was no sign of the ghost hunter around. Slowly he neared the teen's house.

Phasing through the room, Cujo followed. He was a little tense at the thought of going in a human's home, but he loved his master enough to do as he was told. Once inside the girl's bedroom, he put her on the bed, but Cujo barked lifting up the sheet with his teeth. Sighing Phantom shook his head amused at his friend. And did as he wanted placing her under the covers. Then he turned to leave Cujo started to leave with him. But he shook his head. "Stay here." he said to him. Cujo seemed a little skeptical about doing this but nodded, and climbed on top the bed to rest his head at her feet. Only looking up for a moment to see his master before the ghost boy took off. Phantom chuckled as he left. _Perfect._ he thought to himself pleased with his plan.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm updating this story up to the current place I have it and have been posting it on deviantART. That is the only reason you are getting a lot of chapters

Translations from French to English

Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Vol - Flight

(we wanted to spice up our story a bit so we did this.)


	6. Bestia

**Linariel:** Sorry busy with life working on college but I'm forcing myself to post this now.

_Disclaimer: We do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.

* * *

_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

Lydia_, _and_ Lyanne_

**Chapter VI - Bestia**

_

* * *

_

The light danced on her face coaxing her out of fitful sleep, as it beckoned the beginning of another day. Which did nothing for a person who thrives in the dark and dislikes the cheery glow that comes with the morning sun. Sam groaned but kept her eyes closed, although she knew what it meant when the light decided to invade her dark sanctuary. It was morning.

"That was some dream." Sam mumbled eyes slowly opening. She vaguely remembered what happened in it Phantom invading her room and taking her on a joy ride, only for her to almost fall to her death then his rescue, then a green puppy. All the images were a bit blurry but it was dream she'd never forget.

As she thought of the dream that had caused her to still feel so sleepy despite the hour, She felt something lick her face. Sam's eyes shot wide open, only to be met by a pair of red eyes and a wet nose. "Cujo!" Sam gasped. _So this wasn't a dream... everything that I remember actually happened?_ Sam panicked in her mind.

The little pup wagged his tail even harder finding she was awake. Slowly before her very eyes he changed into a small brown puppy with blue eyes. Then back to his other form demonstrating the ability the small black spike collar, which had not been noticeable before, could do. He sat there with his head cocked in a curious way. Then morphed back into his original form. Wagging his tail again he licked her face affectionately.

Sam gasped as Cujo showed his little trick. "Well, at least you blend in now." Sam chuckled as the puppy continued to give her sweet kisses on her cheek. "But, how come Phantom left you with me?" she asked the puppy as she played with his ears. _Clearly Phantom was very fond of him...so why leave him here?_ Sam thought as she slowly got out of bed with Cujo in her arms.

Cujo barked cheerfully nuzzling Sam's arm. He was enjoying this attention even though Phantom gave it to him he never got this much. Phantom was always too busy to do so. So being with Sam was actually fun. So much so he decided he'd just have to follow her wherever she went so he could keep an eye on her.

Sam giggled as the puppy nuzzled in her arm. Sam really enjoyed Cujo, he was so different from other dogs, well… mainly because he was a ghost dog. Sam placed the puppy down and headed towards the bathroom. _How long do I have to keep him for? I'm pretty sure Phantom is going to retrieve him soon...oh great... that means I'm going to see him again... _Sam sighed as she opened the door to the bathroom eyeing the puppy and giving him a look to stay outside the door.

The puppy obediently did so but not before making sure she wasn't trying to escape from his vision. He felt himself growing protective over the girl. Wagging his tail excitedly he waited patiently for her. Then he heard a knock at the door. His eyes narrowed as he switched forms to his disguise then growled planting himself near the front of the entrance.

Only to find with disgust Sam's mom entering the room he liked Sam but he wasn't about to start liking all humans. His blue eyes flashed red for a moment then turned back to normal as he watched her moving about it having not noticed him. He got ticked off to think some one could enter this room unannounced. Well Phantom could but that was different.

"My goodness, when will this girl ever learn, this room is a mess!" said the woman. She picked up a few shirts and things that were left on the floor. "She really needs to become a cleaner and organized young lady, the last thing we need is for people to think we have a slob for a daughter." The woman sighed. Her daughter was different no matter how she wanted for her to change.

Seeing her fine linen ruffled sheets in a bunch, Pamela Manson moved over to the bed to make it. Unfortunately she had to get used to doing this, for now she didn't have any servants to do the job for her. It was growing experience she'd have to come to bare eventually.

"I'm going to need to hire a maid soon." Although she didn't know what maid would be able to handle her daughter's habits. Sam had already ran her past maid a frenzy mainly because she refused to allow her to touch her things, and always insisted on doing her own chores. But then she didn't do them in the proper amount of time. Her daughter was so unlike most of her kind sometimes she wondered if she was switched with another baby at the hospital. But she would quickly dismiss it after all Sam looked very much like her grandmother Ida Manson .

Finally seeing things in a slightly better order then she left them. Pamela nodded satisfied and walked towards the door to leave, but swore she heard a soft growl. Turning slightly Cujo jumped out of nowhere and begun snapping at the human viciously he didn't bite her but her sure proved his point he wanted her out of the room. He growled even louder at the woman.

The woman jumped and screamed. "THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE HOUSE!" she said running out of the room.

Meanwhile in the bathroom... _was that my mother screaming?..._ she sighed, _seems I cant take a hot morning shower with something going horribly wrong._ Sam shut the water off and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her slim body and opened the door.

Outside waited the little devil that had scared her mother. "Let me guess, you barked at her?" she said with a smile. "Serves her right for barging into my room like that" Sam walked inside to her room and into the closet. Her closet was like another room. It had many clothes (which were all dark) she decided to get dressed inside her closet for safety reasons...just incase someone were to suddenly `appear' while getting dressed. Once again she signaled the puppy to stay outside the door.

Sam finished getting dressed while the pup waited patiently. Soon she opened the closet door and emerged wearing a purple tank top with a black bat on it, a short black skirt with black stockings and black lace boots. It was more then obvious she loved wearing a lot of black. Sam headed towards her dresser, looked into the mirror, and applied black eyeliner. She definitely was feeling dark today, but in a good way.

"Now what to do today?" she asked out loud to herself. It was a good thing it was summer there was no chance of school for a couple of months so she had all the time in the world, though what to do with that time was an irksome question.

She decided today she was going to head to the headquarters again, to see if Valerie made it alive, either way she refused to believe otherwise. But caution was needed after all she didn't want Phantom to suddenly appear again, and follow her there. That would bring utter chaos and with no doubt destruction. She combed her hair and picked half of her hair up in a ponytail leaving the rest to fall down gracefully.

Sam walked out of her room and headed downstairs to the door. When Sam reached it she found Cujo, in his earth form, sitting there. He wagged his tail with a puppy dog pout on his face, and innocent eyes sparkling with a sad expression as if to say. 'Take me with you.'

"No Cujo, you have to stay here, I'll be back soon don't worry." she said to the puppy. _Oh no...He's giving me that look... I fall to easily with that look... its too cute for me!_ Sam screamed in her mind. "Please don't give me that look, you can't come."

Cujo cocked his head cutely, and kept the look up. His little tail went down and for a moment he looked like a wounded puppy. His little eyes kept gazing at Sam the whole time, almost looking like they'd have tears any second.

"Fine!" Sam said giving up. "But you have to behave, and when I mean behave...I mean like a normal dog... I don't want to see you doing any ghost tricks, got it?" Curses...he's too cute to say no to... she sighed, _I'll just have to keep an eye on him just incase he decides to pull something off._

He wagged his tail nodding his head. He understood everything she said that was one of the advantages of being a ghost you could comprehend the human language. Immediately he was frisky and excited grabbing a small leash that appeared from nowhere with his teeth he wagged his tail waiting for her to attach it to his collar.

Sam chuckled in reaction to the pup's antics. He was definitely not a normal dog, he seemed very intelligent. Though she was more of cat person she found her heart warming more and more towards the little bundle of fur.

She grabbed the leash and attached it to his collar. "Okay now, let's go." she said with a smile. She didn't quite understand why but she loved having the little dog around. "I think I understand how Phantom feels when you're with him, you're just too irresistible" she said as she walked out of the door. Sam walked happily with her new friend and headed towards the school.

When they arrived Cujo remained as calm as he could. Which surprised Sam somewhat she'd expected him to be a bit more mischievous. But she was grateful that he remained docile the entire time. He acted just like a puppy but the intelligent eyes that listened to her every question proved otherwise.

Cujo's thoughts on the matter of their destination were bottled up tight. Oh yes of course he wanted to bite the heads off of every member of the Rebellion. After all they were out to hurt his master, and he didn't like humans one bit. They all smelled funny and their emotions could get on his nerves. Well that was apart from for Sam she was a rare exception.

Tucker looked up from the papers he was scanning to see Sam come in. "Sam your okay." He said relieved to see her again.

"Of course I'm ok...what makes you think otherwise?" she asked with confused eyes.

Tucker was a bit embarrassed. "It's just yesterday you seemed sick." Although she did seem better off today, "That and with Phantom having been interested in you and all. You can't be to careful." he said shrugging his shoulders. _'I'm glad Phantom hasn't made any moves yet.'_ He'd expected him to do so after getting rid of Paulina, everything pointed to it since he hadn't taken interest in any other girls.

"Oh that, yeah I'm ok" Sam said a little nervous. _Oh Tucker...you clearly have no idea...yet let's keep it that way._

"Alright then," Tucker said. "Hey have you seen Valerie by any chance?" He was extremely worried about his girlfriend he hadn't seen her all day. He'd checked around the area but there had yet to be any sign of her.

Sam gulped remembering the red armored huntress that interrupted whatever Phantom had planned that night. _Have I seen Valerie? Yes...but I never saw her again after Phantom dealt with her...this cant be good._ "No, I haven't seen her either."

"Oh okay." Tucker said casting his eyes down to the ground disappointed. He was really hoping to see her. But it didn't seem that was going to happen. I hope she's alright it's not like her to miss a meeting for the rebellion. he thought to himself. Then noticed the small brown puppy next to Sam, it was a cute little thing. "Cool dog Sam where did you get him?" There were barely any animals around except a few strays, and Valerie's kitty Whiskers who had ran away a few weeks ago he didn't know what happened to it.

Sam had almost forgotten that she had brought Cujo with her. _Oh him? He's just Phantom's dog that I happen to befriend and I'm taking care of him for a bit._ Sam joked in her mind. Yeah there was no way she'd tell the techno geek that. It would probably only make him more paranoid. Although in all rights he had a reason to be. She quickly thought up an explanation. "My mom brought him home as a gift, she says I need to take responsibility and that this was a start." She shrugged casually.

"Aw. Cute little guy." Tucker said leaning over to scratch the dog's head. Cujo allowed him but he sort of glared at him. 'Try anything funny and I'll bite your head off.' sort of look was on his face.

Sam noticed Cujo's glare. _Phantom wasn't kidding. He doesn't like other humans. _"Um I think its best not to get too near him Tucker, he's a bit shy around people and I don't think he's enjoying a stranger petting him." Sam said as she picked up the puppy in her arms.

Tucker shrugged. "Oh okay I understand." he was surprised to see the little guy lick Sam. "Affectionate little fellow to you though it seems."

Before Sam could reply the alarm went off in the building. A blond haired buff young man in green ecto shielded armor came bursting into the room with some kind bundle of wrapped up thing in his arms.

"Dash what have I told you about breaking in you have to knock first because if you..." he stopped when he saw what Dash had he lifted a cloth off to reveal. "Valerie..." Tucker gasped.

Sam felt that her heart had stopped. _OMG! VALERIE! _

The feisty ghost huntress looked like a mess. She was knocked out and was bruised and beaten to a pulp even her beautiful long brown hair was scorched major so it was no longer the same length it was but shorter. She looked bad like something had attacked her and left her no room to live. In essence this was the truth because Skulker had had some fun beating her to a pulp with many of his human based weapons. Tucker checked her pulse then breathed a sign of relief. _Oh thank god she's still breathing._ He cradled her in his arms as he tried to calm down his beating heart.

_No...it cant be... Phantom couldn't have done this...yet he did go after her... but...but...still how could he be so coldhearted!_ Sam felt a sick feeling to her stomach. She held Cujo more closely and felt that a few tears were escaping from her eyes. _This can't be happening! WHY? Why Valerie! You should have known what you were getting yourself into!...but Phantom...he could have just avoided this like I told him too...why does he have to be so damn stubborn!_ Sam shook her head there was no time to think about that now. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked Tucker with a pale face.

Tucker slowly nodded. "Valerie can handle this she's a tough cookie." Then he seemed to glare. "Boy would I like to get my hands on Phantom for doing this to her!"

Sam felt so many emotions at once that she didn't know which one she was feeling the most, fear, anger, or confusion. _I guess he really is evil as he seems..._Sam wanted to leave. She couldn't handle seeing Valerie like that, it made her sick. "Tucker, I'm going home."

Tucker nodded sighing. "Okay Sam." most of his attention remained on Valerie though he barely noticed her leaving with Cujo.

Sam practically ran on her way home, still holding Cujo in her arms. She tried to hold her tears, but a few managed to escape. "Please Cujo, tell me he isn't capable of doing that?" Sam looked down to the puppy with teary eyes.

Cujo licked her face solemnly not saying a word. 'he is.' his expression seemed to say.

* * *

Sam ran towards the direction of her house, only to find out that her parents were home. _No, I don't want to deal with them now, I need to be completely alone, well... alone with Cujo anyways._ She knew the dog wouldn't leave her alone he'd already proven this by following her all other the Resistance.

Passing her home, a few blocks away she stopped at a gate of a park. "There's a park in this town?" she asked surprised, noticing that the park seemed fairly alive and not destroyed like many other places. The grass was even green, it looked cheerful and inviting. Sam walked inside the entrance and spotted a lone bench. _Perfect._ She sat down and placed Cujo next to her.

Once she had done so. A flood of emotions hit her as she tried to figure things out. This day just wasn't turning out to well. Not only did she have a ghostly stalker but he was known for killing everyone who angered him. She'd overlooked that aspect until seeing Valerie.

It was just a messed up city. How many places had a group of teenagers having to form a Resistance against dangerous spirits? Did their parents even know about it… wait we're there parents even here they'd never mentioned them before. This place had been through a lot outside of the sunny park was a testament of that.

"Why did I have to move here?" she asked herself quietly.

Phantom had just finished taking care of some business with a pack of ghosts. They'd decided to try and move in on his territory. Only a stupid specter would not care he was messing with the obsession of one of the strongest in the ghost zone. Eh not to much was done just a little setting them straight and a whole lot of pain. Now that that was done he wanted to celebrate and what better way then a little haunting of his current pet human.

All he needed to do was find her. That wouldn't be too hard there was no where she could hide plus he highly doubted she was at the moment. _She had to have gone somewhere quiet peaceful and that I have hardly touched._ snapping his fingers he knew the place and headed off towards the park.

Sure enough there was the black hair beauty talking to herself with as he was pleased to find out Cujo right next to her. Instead of approaching slowly for a moment he then came in fast and hard till he was right in front of her face. Smirking slightly he spoke. "Hello Sam miss me?"

Sam's eyes widened as Phantom appeared in front of her. The last person she wanted to see was Phantom. She quickly wiped her wet eyes trying to hide the fact that she had been crying a little, the last thing she wanted was to show weakness to him. "No.…I…did...NOT" she said in a cold voice.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Danny cooed in a voice dripping with sarcasm, her cold words didn't even sting him. He knew where his little sparrow spent most of her time it was obvious. She had been at the rebellion again, wherever they might be and probably heard a lot of things about him, making her change her mind about him for some reason.

Honestly he didn't care if she missed him or not. He had just did something big and he wanted reward for it. He'd get her to submit with or with out being on her own terms his eyes flashed crimson in annoyance. Slowly he approached her not wanting to fully frighten her. She might try to run off. _Not that there'd be any help since Cujo's here with you._ he thought with smirk applauding himself once again at his ingenuity.

"Don't even get any ideas through your thick head of yours" she said coldly as she noticed Phantom getting closer. She could practically read Phantom's expression on his face already working up on a scheme.

Phantom shook his head with a smile. "Who me?" Oh she was good. She already was starting to understand his emotions. But not all heh he was so random at times he couldn't understand himself. "I suppose your right." He said slowly in seductive tone. "But where would the fun be without visiting my favorite girl?"

Sam stood up slowly from the bench. "Favorite girl am I?" she said with a sarcastic tone. "Now tell me, what happens when this favorite girl of yours, isn't your favorite anymore, huh? Care to answer that for me?" she said in a playful tone as she got closer to him. _ok...I need to play with his mind first before I make my move...I have to get out of here._ As she got closer to him she would slightly shift to the direction towards her escape. All she had to do was distract him a bit and make a run for it.

Phantom shrugged his shoulders "There in the past besides I only took them for companions. Someone to talk to for a while once I got bored, I always sent them back later." He wrinkled his nose. "You think I actually have had affection for any of them? Honestly never have, never will."

Then his eyes widened and went blood red for moment. _argh now I'm revealing secrets not even Tucker knows oh brilliant move Phantom brilliant move. Why does she have such an affect on my emotions sometimes. ARGH!_ With his frustration clouding his judgment he built up power in his palms hit at a tree nearby barely missing Sam. _Great I almost nicked her oh sure she's the only one there is. Please there are plenty of fish in the sea. I could have my pick and yet.. _. he gazed to her for a long moment. _Right now I can't think of any better then her..._ There he went again human emotions oh how he cursed them. They always got him to reveal more then he wanted to.

"Nice hit, I think you missed me though," she said with a little laugh on her voice. This is something she didn't like doing...oh she was definitely playing with fire, literally. "So what you mean to say is that, you cant…. love?" Sam said with a seductive tone. Oh yes, two can play that game. _I would definitely consider myself lucky if I make it out alive after this._ Sam inched closer to him and at the same time shifting to the other direction as well.

Sighing another side Phantom came out for a moment. "No it's not that I just haven't found any that I feel that way about." for a moment he looked so sad a lonely. But then his eyes flashed blood red for a moment turning back to the cold heartless person he was. "But enough of that. I'm getting bored of all your comments Sammy." He approached her calmly. ""You must learn that no one no one says no to me."

"Really?" Sam said softly. _So he does have feelings..._ "No one, says no to you? Hmmm...well that's where I think you're wrong" and with that she made a run for it.

"That's what you think?" He muttered turning to Cujo he nodded. "Go get her boy." Nodding the puppy suddenly transformed into a monstrous sized dog. Growling ferociously he took off after Sam. While Phantom waited he spoke to her from far away with a smirk. "Oh did I tell you Cujo's powers? He turns a monster when his master doesn't get his way." He chuckled. "I guess I should have told her that."

Sam tried to run as fast as she could. _Darn it! Why did I have to wear boots today!_ A loud growling could be heard from behind her. Sam turned her head only to see that the innocent puppy had turn into a beast and was now chasing her. Sam kept running only to trip and fall hard on the sidewalk scraping her knee on the process making blood appear. Sam cursed under her breath. _Of course, I had to trip, just like a bad dream._ Sam watched as the dog came closer, but failed to get up. " I am so dead" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Who didn't see that coming? Raise your hands. I couldn't help it Cujo is the funnest dog to write about. I love the madness that is EO. xD BTW if your wondering I played the dog in this part, Sam ever faithfully was played by Lyanne

I'm updating this story up to the current place I have it and have been posting it on deviantART. That is the only reason you are getting a lot of chapters at once

Translations from French to English

Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Bestia - Beast


	7. Faits

**Linariel:** Sorry busy with life working on college but I'm forcing myself to post this now.

_Disclaimer: We do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.

* * *

_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

Lydia_, _and_ Lyanne_

**Chapter VII, ****Faits

* * *

**

Finding herself cornered Sam could only think it was all over. The monstrous dog loomed over her with drool coming out of his oversized fangs. She couldn't believe such a cute little pup could turn into a monster. Then again ghosts seemed to have many tricks up their sleeves so it really shouldn't surprise her. What was in store for her now turning into the world's largest chew toy.

Cujo didn't hurt her though he growled loudly. Finding that she had fallen down and tripped he felt a little sorry for her. But the rage of his master was too strong to resist his command. Carefully he bent over and grabbed her shirt ever so gently so he wouldn't rip it with his teeth and romped back to his master with Sam in tow.

Sam couldn't help but cross her arms and make a face at her predicament. "Great, just great I'm being towed like a car that had crashed and was being taken to repair." she said sarcastically. Sam let out a heavy sigh._ Well, I tried and I see that I completely failed, what's the use in running, I have to face him anyways. Sam winced a bit at her new cut. Like if things couldn't get any worse, my knee stings._

Soon Cujo returned to his master with Sam but he did not release her from his possession afraid she would run off again. Phantom folded his arms across his chest, with a wide pleased smirk on his face. "You were saying Sammy. As I told you before no one defies me."

Examining her over, he noticed the bloody mark. "Aww did you get a booboo." he cooed. Slowly he reached out to her knee and his hand proceeded to glow yellow. "Don't worry this won't hurt…. much." placing his hand on her wound a cold energy ran from him to her. Slowly her wound closed up and sealed itself. "You'll still need it looked at but that takes care of most of the damage." he said, then didn't speak for moment then the a cruel smile came on his face, "Now are you going to run again or can we have an easy time with out him…" he pointed to the massive dog behind her. "chasing you again, mm?"

Sam winced as the cold energy healed her cut. "Don't worry, unfortunately I'm not going anywhere" she said softly. "Oh and.…thanks." she said to him looking down shy. She felt a little awkward at what had happened a few moments ago._ It seems that he cares in a way...but why?_

"Don't mention it." Phantom said with a chuckle as he nodded to Cujo to let her go. Immediately the dog obeyed soon transforming into his puppy self. "And don't be hard on Cujo it's his instinct to follow command he doesn't know better." He scratched the dog behind the ears affectionately then turned back to her. "Now where were we… oh yes..." Grabbing her lightly but with a firm grip he clutched her to his chest. Then soon the three of them we're in the sky once more.

"We need a secluded spot where none of those stupid rebels will see us." He said half to her half to himself. Soon he spied a small abandon loft in an old farmhouse which was at the edge of town the humans had moved away some time ago. "Ah perfect." Once inside he gently set her on the ground. Then sat down next to her giving her a small kiss on the cheek with his cold entrancing lips. Putting his arm around her in almost an affectionate manner he begun playing with her soft hair. While he rubbed her back soothingly. He liked doing this but sooner or later he needed to find another hobby besides the same routine.

Sam noticed that he once again was rubbing her back and playing with her hair._ Does this guy ever do anything else besides rubbing my back and playing with my hair...its getting annoying._ Sam felt that her heart was racing._ Darn it! Why does he do that so much!_ Sam shook her head from her thoughts. "Um...Phantom? I just...wanted to say that...I'm sorry about earlier." she said looking down._ What the heck am I doing? I'm apologizing? Why?_

Phantom grinned from behind. Finally she was submitting to him. Actually apologizing now that was a refreshing change of pace. "I forgive you Sammy." Sighing he was getting bored of doing the same thing over and over _hmmm maybe something new would be fun._ he thought smirking. Slowly he kissed and caressed her exposed skin with his cold lips._ Oh yeah this was a refreshing change of pace._

Sam felt extremely uncomfortable. _Okay maybe rubbing my back wasn't such a bad idea._ Sam felt that her heart was in her throat. She shivered every single time the cold lips touched her bare skin. "Um...can you stop doing that" she whispered to him.

Phantom chuckled. "Why you don't like the attention Sammy?" he teased keeping up his new found enjoyment._ yes this is more fun I get more a reaction from her._ "You're so cute when your uncomfortable." he said softly.

"Its not that I don't like attention… it's this kind of attention I'm not to fond of" she said quietly. She had to admit, she secretly enjoyed having some attention, her parents never gave it to her and where she used to live she didn't get any. Sam let out a soft quick sigh._ Hmmmm now might be my opportunity to get to know him more. I know there's got to be more to him; it's just that he's so complicated!_ "Phantom?" she asked softly. She needed to be careful what she said to him...she didn't want to get him angry again. "Um...how did you... become… what you are today?" She already knew half of the story...but she wanted to hear it from him directly.

Phantom was a little shocked by her requested information but pondered it for a bit as he stroked her hair. "Mmm to make a long story short when I was fourteen I became a ghost, my parents were big ghost hunters so they invented a ghost portal a way for those beings to travel to our realm. Eh I decided to help them the next thing I knew I was dead. Not really dead physically but I couldn't grace the human plane, eventually I could and I became the hero for this place.

Then when my parents found out I was afraid they'd try to catch me but they couldn't... Soon the guys in white came after me and the whole town helped..." a fist begun to form in his right hand. "And my parents got in the line of fire along with my sister and they all were hit with a ray a ray that could kill humans and ghosts so in essence I'd never see them in the ghost zone either. They are completely gone now.

Soon this pitiful race paid for a destroying my parents I made them suffer for it. There isn't a good human left all of them are the same. Cruel tyrants with uncaring hearts to those they can't understand. They had to pay for that." he said with his red eyes glowing bloody red.

Then he seemed to relax. "But that's in the past," he replied with a shrug. "I took over Amity Park making the people pay for what they did and now most of them fear me or respect me. That's the way it should be." Phantom added calmly as he caressed her neck with his gloved hand. At the same time he was hitting himself in his mind. _I shouldn't have told her that. Ha stupid human emotions I HATE THEM!_

Sam felt her heart sink. Tucker had told her some of Phantom's past but definitely not like this._ I'm starting to feel bad for him again..._Sam sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that...It must have been very painful for you to see that happen".

Phantom raised an eye brow looking to her almost puzzled. "Really? Most people don't bring any pity or understanding. You do feel sorry for me? That's odd for a human." he nestled his chin on her shoulder with an almost content sigh. He couldn't believe she felt for him after all he'd done to her and emotional damage he'd put her through without even taking her away from home she still seemed to care some. It confused him to no end. But he shouldn't be feeling about it he shouldn't want self pity and yet it felt good to know someone cared.

Sam smiled a bit for a moment when he rested his chin on his shoulder._ He seems so... different._ "Yes I do, I may not completely understand it cause I've never went through something like that but, I can imagine the pain and it makes my heart ache." she said in a soft voice. And it was true, her heart felt like if it had sunk to the deeps end. She always felt bad when people told her their problems, she didn't know why but she did._ I don't know why but...I want to help him somehow. This is so against me in so many ways, after all that he's done to others and me...I still want to help him? How? Why? ..._.She sighed _this is all because I have a damn good heart._

Phantom was mad but for once it wasn't at some pitiful human being it was at himself. Oh how he loathed himself for giving away a weakness he bottled up. And more importantly this girl, the girl he was leaning on, she was the one who brought it out of him. He didn't blame her really though it wasn't her fault she was so kind. Heck he was more mad at himself for doing this showing emotions buried deep in him he thought were locked up for good. But they'd come out for a moment and he couldn't stop them from doing so.

_WHY, WHY, WHY MUST THAT PART KEEP COMING BACK._ he thought and Phantom growled out loud in anger and frustration. His eyes turned blood red and he hit the wall next to him with his powers, which were going haywire every time he thought about that.

He let out a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, alright Sam? It only brings up a wrong side I'd rather not reveal." he said calmly speaking with meaning in his eyes as he turned her around to lock onto her amethyst jewels. He sighed as he looked at her. She was the strangest girl he'd ever met but he liked her somewhat.

Sam didn't quite understand why sometimes he would act angry like that for a split second and then come back to his old self, it confused her to no end._ Whoa he's got a lot of issues, but I understand...I think._ "Oh...okay sorry I even talked about it in the first place then" she said as she stared into his crimson eyes. _Why the heck am I being so nice? I think I am more confused with myself than I am about him._

Phantom sighed. "Don't be I could have ended the conversation abruptly once we started it but I didn't." Slowly his eyes returned to the usual red color they were. Taking her hands gently he gazed deep into her eyes. "Sam can I ask you something, do you hate me?" Why did it matter to him it didn't really but in some ways it did if she didn't like him that didn't mean he still wouldn't go after her but still he was a bit curious what she'd say.

Sam looked at his eyes with confusion._ Why would he ask that?_ Sam let out a small sigh. "No, I don't hate you, you may be a bit of a pain to me sometimes...well most of the times but I cannot seem to find it in my heart to hate you. I mean sure I have feared you...well still do a bit, especially when you got angry, but hate you? No never." _I don't hate him...I don't really know anymore. I'm so confused!_

Phantom chuckled. "Thanks I needed that." He turned her about gently and held her closely. As they laid in the loft gazing up at the stars. Cujo looked at them both and whimpered. Phantom glanced at him and shrugged. "I don't know buddy it's up to Sam. Sam can he come over?"

The little dog looked at her pleadingly with his little red eyes, his tail, and hung in shame. He really didn't want to do that to her but his master meant too much to him not to not obey him.

Sam giggled as she looked at Cujo. It was hard to "Of course he can, he knows I can't resist that look on his cute face."

Cujo barked happily and nestled in Sam's lap then gave her face affectionate lick. Phantom chuckled. "You know your probably the luckiest person on the planet Cujo isn't to fond of humans usually you're the first he's actually liked."

"Is that so?" "I guess I have a way with animals... well ghost dogs in this case" Sam chuckled. _Hmmm… should I...nah ...but...I really want to know..._ "So Phantom, can I ask you something?"

Phantom peeked his eyes he'd been resting them for a while. "I suppose." he said then closed his eyes again but listened to her he was tired this was the perfect way to relax. "What is it?"

"Well...it's just that...um...well I was wondering...what you said earlier...about...not having found the one that...um, you know forget it. It's not that important anyways". she said blushing. _Darn it, I cant ask him...besides its a stupid question anyways..._

Phantom peeked an eye open and smiled, then he pulled her on top his lap laying her against him. From Sam's vantage point she could see they were in facing a small opening in the loft skylight just in the right position to gaze at the stars. Little Cujo curled closer to her chest. She sighed as strange as this day was she couldn't help but feel the way things were positioned was just a tad intimate.

"It's fine Sammy ask all the odd questions you want?" _Is she hitting on me? Woah no girl has ever done that especially after what I put her through. That is puzzling._ he sighed contently nuzzling into her shoulder. As they both kept quiet he couldn't help but find himself falling fast asleep. He looked so different when he slept he didn't breath heavy and he almost didn't look like the monster, and tyrant he did when he was awake.

Sam noticed that he had fallen asleep. _He seems so peaceful, and relaxed. He has a face of an angel when he's asleep… he looks so harmless._ Sam found herself yawning in response to everything around her._ I guess I'm tired too._ Sam carefully and quietly got off his lap and laid comfortably beside Phantom. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and snuggled close to him with Cujo between the two. Although her mind went in a whirl wind with her latest action._ Did I just do that? Well. Its...just that...he looks so innocent...and…. DAMN IT! What is going on with me! I'm completely loosing it!_ And before she complained anymore in her mind, she fell asleep.

Phantom's eyes slowly opened to the bright morning sun this surprised him since he usually found them opening to the shadows of the ghost zone. He yawned slightly and started to stretch his arms behind his back then he noticed. Something was touching him. His eyes widened and slowly his hand begun to glow green.

Turning his body he looked to face the intruder but stopped abruptly when he saw a messy mess of short black hair attached to young girl in a peaceful position. Scratching his head he tried to make sense of all this. Then he noticed Cujo was nestled in her arms and all his memories flashed back to him. "Sam..." he whispered touching her cheek for a moment then he took his hand away when he noticed her shiver a little. He was surprised to see her cuddled up next to him, in almost a loving way. His face turned crimson he'd never been around a girl in this situation at all.

_Why did she stay? She could have ran away while I was asleep well there's Cujo but still._ Sam was the biggest enigma he could ever think of especially the way she acted she seemed to hate him and at the same time like him._ argh human girls are complicated._ putting his face in his palms to think then he noticed a side was wet rubbing it slowly he saw purple lipstick come off. _she kissed me._ Okay now he was really stunned. He stared at the girl confused as the thoughts ran in his head at full speed.

Sam let out a soft groan as the light from the sun was hit directly in the face. "mmmmm...I hate the sun..." she mumbled with her eyes still closed. And that's when she noticed that she wasn't in her soft bed, instead she was laying in a hard floor. _Did I fell off my bed? Is that why I'm so cold without my covers._ Sam slowly opened her eyes only to come face to face with red ones. _What the?_ Sam's eyes grew wide. She practically jumped out of her position and was now standing, panicking as last nights memories came to mind._ Oh no...I fell alseep...with him!...and...O.M.G...I never went home!_ "Oh no...oh no no no! This cant be happening!" she screamed as she paced back and forth. She literally looked like a crazy person especially with her hair all over the place.

Phantom eyes widened. He'd never seen Sam act this way. It was kind of nerve wreaking. "Good morning to you too." he said with blink as she began to rant. He held Cujo close to him to keep the poor little guy out of her way.

Sam felt her eye twitch. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with this 'morning'?" She asked but didn't let him answer. "Of course you don't!" Sam pointed to the sky. "See? It's already tomorrow and look where I am!" she said panicking. "I never went home yesterday! I'm gonna get killed with my parents! And what the heck am I going to tell them? That I spend the night with a ghost?" Sam took a deep breath to calm down. "This is exactly why I hate mornings...something always has to go wrong." She said as she stared at him.

To this the Phantom shrugged. "It's not my fault you could have ran off while I was asleep. You were the one who decided to stay." he smirked then his face turned to one of confusion. "Incidentally why did you kiss me last night?"

Sam's face grew red. "Yeah well, you were supposed to take me home, you know how many creeps go around at night?" she said totally ignoring his question.

Phantom shrugged his shoulder flapping his hand out. "Pff in this town almost every one is afraid of me. Besides Cujo is very alert to everything around him he can smell blood a mile away." he chuckled. But then he noticed. "You didn't answer my question Sammy." locking his arms around her small body he held her close. "Why?" he held her tightly not enough to crush her but enough to keep her in place.

Sam's face turned a darker shade of red, she was blushing like crazy. Well this was awkward. She didn't know how to answer him, in fact she didn't even know why she did it herself in the first place. "I...well...um...I DON'T KNOW!...I was...I guess...just caught in a moment...I guess...I just wanted to give you...a goodnight kiss..." seeing the grin on his face she added quickly "but that's all it was..."

He chuckled. "Fine then have it your way." he gently released her from his grasp then yawned stretching a bit more. "Alright Sam let's get you home." he slowly grasped her in his arms bridal style and took off towards her house with Cujo not far behind.

Soon they reached her place phasing through the building he carefully set her down on feet first inside the house. After which Cujo flew in and curled up on her bed. "Well that was fun but I got work to do in the Ghost Zone. But first..." With that he gave her a passionate kiss. Then he took off into the sky calling back. "See ya later Sammy." he smirked ever so slightly after stealing yet another kiss from her entrancing lips.

Sam stood there like if she was hypnotized but snapped back into reality when she saw herself in her room. She stared outside her window and into the sky where Phantom once was. "Great, see ya later...apparently I'm gonna see him everyday...oh how I am such the luckiest girl ever..." she mumbled sarcastically to herself. Then she realized it was still quiet in her home. _That means they haven't woken up...so I guess I'm saved for a bit...but how am I going to explain not coming home...yesterday night?_ Sam took off her heavy boots and sat in the bed looking at Cujo. "Today is going to be another interesting day, that's if my mother doesn't decide to kill me first and bury me later."

Cujo cocked his head confused but slowly transformed into a blue eyed puppy with light brown coat. He didn't want anyone knowing he was Phantom's pet. But he enjoyed being with Sam not just protecting her for his master but protecting her for her own personal need too.

Sam giggled at his little transformation. "you're still look cute no matter what, well...except when you turn into a huge monster type of dog like you did yesterday...that wasn't cute, that was just plain scary" she said as she petted his soft fur.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm updating this story up to the current place I have it and have been posting it on deviantART. That is the only reason you are getting a lot of chapters at once. **This is the current chapter your going to have to wait a while for the next**

Translations from French to English

Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Faits - Fact

(we wanted to spice up our story a bit so we did this.)


End file.
